The Shadow of the Past
by Kaiya Sara
Summary: FINISHED!She hates him because of what he did.......soon she gets the power of the senshi wich musn't awake........and she gets the chance for revenge...But what happens when hate step by step....is becoming weacker against love?
1. Prologue

**Ooooooooo,my first chapter of this one!Good luck in reading it!If you can!Hhahahahahahahhaha )) )) ))**

Chapter 1 : **Prologue**

I can remember the pain I felt in the moment when I saw her destroyed like that.A simple word like NO had put end to her life.She died long ago,put her pain can still be felt into the air...I can feel it in the water...I can feel it in the earth were she's buried...I can feel it in everything...He killed her,with only a word.I never knew that a word can do so much harm to someone...Probably,a persone in love is the most weack persone...but in the same time she's the most powerfull...The power of love can be so great...He didn'y care about her felings or about her pain... I hate him now for what he did to her.He tooked her away from me...And I know how she felt...I felt her paine in the same way she did it.I felt her dieing long before she actually died.Her soul was tortured by his arrogance.He will pay for what he did to her...People say that I should get over it...4 years had past but I can still feel her presence...she still dances on the nights with the full moon,on the field.But I can't get over it...She had such a sweet smile and she loved Life.But not after what happened...Tears are coming to my eyes but I don't let them run on my face.Hate is all that keeps me alive.My sickness won't stop my revenge.Someday he will appear again and I shall be ready...I know that when I will meet him,something inside me will burn.Hate.Yes.I love my hate as much as I loved her.I know him.But he doesn't.I let my haire grow longer and had reached my waist.My eyes changed to.They don't shine anymore.All you can see is hate.And pain.Today is the day she died.4 years ago.I remember her sitting on the field,between flowers and I sat next to her.She was searching the horizont with her almost dead eyes.Hope.She still hoped that he will come.Even if he would come to ignore her or to say what pitifull human she is,unworthy of him.I didn't understood what she liked so much at him.I...didn't liked him that much.He was hadnsome yes,but didn't awake anything in me.Maybe because I hate him from the first day when i saw her crying on her bed.She saw something in him.Something good...But I didn't understood her.Once she told me I look like him,cold like that with the others,except children and her.I almost hit her when she said that.To compare me with that disgusting demon.She leaned on my sholdeurs and I knew that its time.My heart broked when she said her last words.They were for him...I can't belive it even now,after so long...Her last words were for him...She wasn't scared...She had only 14 years old and she was so brave...Her cold hand brushed my neck and our eyes met for the last time.We won't read our minds again...We won't laugh together as we used to do...I belive that...In the day...I died miself.I cryed so much when I buried her with the others villagers.I was alone again.He tooked her from me.She was ...Yes,I can't say it loud...she was...she was my center.What I feel now?Hate.I hate everything...Even miself.I live only for revenge...I will show no mercy...only the mercy he showed to her..Koran is the only joy I have.She's a demon,yes,but ana nimal demon.She is small like a cat,but she can become big and fight.She's white with black...my favorite color,black...similar to darkness of my heart...Death...

**Sayonnara **


	2. Hotaru Tomoe

Chapter 2 : **Hotaru Tomoe**

'Koran...'she called her small pet.

'Miewwwww'the small demon purred in her cheek.

I lived in the same house were I leved with her.Her room is unchanged and that way will stay.People look at me strangely,but I don't care anymore.I stopped care long time ago.When you can't feel anything but hate and disgust to Life,you do that.Stop carring.My name is Hotaru Tomoe.I'm 18 years old and I live alone.My parents died years ago and my sister Yellena died 4 years ago .We were twins.The villagers said that she died by a strange deseas send my gods,but I knew.She died by broken heart.I'm her twin sister and this is my story.

'Here you go,Yellena...'

Hotaru put the flowers on the well kept grave.It was on a tall field,under a large tree with a small garden around it.The stone was maked from the most expensive stone you could find in those times and was writing in japonese : _Yellena Tomoe Born: 26 march 1481 Deaceased: 2 june 1495_ _Beloved sister and daughter ..We will miss you but not as much as the angel of the skye missed you during your life.May you rest in peace,beautiful angel._

Tears camed to Hotaru's eyes while she read the words that she herself wrote it.This time she let them show because she was alone.Her hands were intot he earth from the grave and the tears were coming in madness.

'You know...this year Hiru tried again to ask my hand.But I did like the last year...'she tried to smile while she looked at the garden to be well kept.'I throw rocks on his head until he runed away like hell...You remember when we turned 14?He tired since then...Even after...'she let her eyes in the gorund and felt into her knees.'Even after you died...'

Rin was on the field,gathering flowers for her Lord.Them all were so pretty but she knew that something was missing.She had blue,white,red and orange but she looked after yellow.Nothing yellow.Until she saw something yellow in front of her,under a tree.

'Yellow flowers!'she smilled and runed towards it.

Soon,she stoped as she saw young girl in front of a stone,in the middle of the beautifull garden.The girl was wearing a beautiful white with red roses kimono and a long low ponytail wich reached her waist.The color of the haire was dark-violet and was so beautifull.The girl was slim and she was...crying..Rin felt sorry for her and approached and saw why she cried.Someone dear her died.She hugged her from behind,scaring Hotaru.

'Don't cry.Mommy,dady and my brother are in Heavens to...but I don't cry anymore.They are happy there..'

Hotaru turned and saw a 8 years old girl with brown eyes and medium long haire and with a ponytail on the head.She had an orange kimono with green spots.Hotaru stopped crying and smiled to her.

'Who are you?I don't remember seeing you before..'

'I'm Rin.But i don't live in this village.'

'But where?The next village is long long way...'

'I'm with Sesshoumaru-sama!'she smilled.'Come with me to meet him!'

Hotaru frozed.She said Sesshoumaru?That disgusting demon was crrying a little girl with him?

'He's coming!Sesshoumaru-sama!Sesshoumaru-sama!Come meet my new friend!'

He was coming.She wasn't ready to see him.She knew that for revenge she had to make a plan.So,she stood and runed away to the village,in a great speed.

'Don't go!'Rin yelled after her but it wasn't good for anything.

'I have to go Rin-chan!Come to the big house from the middle of the village if you wanna see me!But come alone!'

'She left..'Rin whispered to herself and turned to the stone.'Who is she?'

'Rin.'camed a cold voice behind her.She turned on her heels and smilled.

'Sesshoumaru-sama!'

Sesshoumaru looked at the stone and when he read the name his heart humped a beat slowlly.Yellena Tomoe.The name was familiar.He remembered.It was a young human girl who he met in a batlle with a youkai.He dropped Tesseiga and she gaved it to him,without esitation.For a human,she was very beautifull,with big violet,almost talking eyes.Milky skin and pink lips...The scent...He remembered her scent.So nice...But she was only human.And he hated humans.Then he read the rest of the inscription from the stone.His eyes blinked a second in surprise but his face remained the same as usual.'_So,she died...4 years ago...4 days after our last encounter...She looked healthy...She was healthy...Humans are so strange..._'.He saw the beautifull garden.Someone loved her and still loved her.The garden was well carried.

'Rin.Who were you talking to?'

'Nani?Ai...it was a beautiful girl My Lord.She was crying here.Poor her...'

'Crying ...how did she looked like?'

'Hm...'

'She may be one of Naraku's spions...'

'Well,she had long darh-violet haire tied in a low ponytail,a white with red roses kimono,slim and she had so sad eyes...but a strange color...violet...And the skin was so white...and the voice was like the ocean's breeze..'

Sesshoumaru frozed a little.She had described the girl who was burried there.But it couldn't be.She was dead after all.

'Lets go,Rin.'

'To the village?'she asked seeing him walking towards it,in his slow walk.

'Hai.'was his answer.He had to be sure.Not for some special reason...just for him to be sure.

'I can feel her rage...her hate...'

'If she awakes...'

'It will be the end...We have to find her before that Michiru.'

'We shall.'

Hotaru stepped into her house and close the door behind her.He was here.After all this time.How could she revenge?Power,she didn't have...

'It has to be a way...'she whispered and runed up on th stairs.

'Lady Hotaru?'she heard one of her servants call her.She stopped and turned.

'Yes?'

'Your medicine...'

She glared him and turned back.

'I told you months ago to destriy it.I don't need any.'

'But,the doctor said...'

'No but.It is my will.'

She runed into her room and locked herself there.

'It's no use...death is in me allready,I can feel it..'

'Miewwwwww...'

Hotaru turned and saw Koran next to her,on the ground.

'You came after me,Koran,that's a good girl...'

'Miewwwwwww...'the little kitten purred.

'Rin...I hope you'll come,but alone...alone till I find a way to kill him...'

'Miewwww...'

'I know you don't aproove that Koran,but...'she let her face into the kitty.'There is not other way for me to release miself of all this hate.Even if...even if sometimes I feel that not even seeing him dead won't save me.I think I lived to much with all this hate and pain in my heart...'

She tooked out a nice night outfit and changed herself.

'I still dress like her...hm...I think I miss her much more than I admit it.'said her looking in the mirror.She released her haire from the onytail and brush it carefully.

'Knock,Knock...'

'Hai?'

'You have a visitor miss...'

'At this hour?'

'Is a little girl Milady.'

'Rin...'Hotaru smiled honestly.The servant looked at her in shock.It was the first time in years when she smilled like that.Hotaru turned and runed out of the door without taking anything else on her.In her run,she rised the bottoms of her outfit so she could run faster.The house was pretty big and that's why she runed so fast,happy that Rin came.The night outfit was black,maked from silk,expensive one and was quite a nice view to see her in it.She saw the stairs and stopped suddenly at the top of them.Her smile soon dissappeared when she met two golden eyes staring at her ,directly into her eyes.

'_It...It's her...'_he thought and looked at her attentif.Then he saw the cahnge in her look.The happiness dissappeared when she saw tooked place in her eyes and on her features.

'_He looks confused a little...the eyes are betraying him..hm...maybe its not that hard to ...'_she thought and forced a fake smile on her face.

Her private servant came and gaved her something to cover herself more.Hotaru walked to them and gaved Rin a hug.In her ear she whispered.

'I told you to come alone,Rin...'

Rin giggled and whispered a sorry.

'Sesshoumaru...'she glared him.

Her look hit him and surprised him.Very rare humans were so...so cold.She asked them into the huge living room.

'We don't stay much.'

She looked at him with an ironic face and tooked Rin's hand.Together,the 2 girls sat on a big and fluffy couch.On the wall behind the couch was a big paint.Rin thought it was Hotaru,cause she looked like her,a little younger,dressed into a gorgeus white dress and she smilled very beautifully.Sesshoumaru entered and when he saw the paint he almost lost his breath for a second.

'Is that you?'Rin asked.

Sesshoumaru looked at her,expecting the answer.Hotaru turned a little sad and she looked at the paint.

'No...She is Yellena...my sister...'

'Yellena...'Rin repeated and looked at her .'Is the...'

'Yes.She died 4 years ago...by broken heart...'she said and glared again the silver demon.

'Broken heart?Is that a illness?'

'No Rin.Its not.You see,to die by broken heart means to die of love...'

'Love kills you?'Rin seemed confused.

'She does,when its not responded at it.I would wish for her to die from a illness...that way she wouldn't suffer as much as she did...Yellena died in a few days but she died with a smile on her face and still hoping...'

'Hoping?'

'Yes,Rin...but that's enough...I do not wish to discuse about this again...But you see...the differences between me and the other people that were next to ehr during those days is that I felt everything ...every paine,thought,desire,hope...'

Sesshoumaru was still in the door,far away from them.The thoughts were claming his mind.

_Flashback..._

_'I told you allready.The answer is no.'_

_'Please...I love you...'she said and tooked him by his left arm.He pushed her and she felt in her knees,crying.He looked at her with a eye and saw her look.So much pain...Then he left,leaving her there,on the field._

_End of flashback..._

It was the last time he saw her.Now he saw her grave and he still didn't feel anything.Or he did felt but he denied it.

'Rin.'

'Hai,Sesshoumaru-sama!'

'We are leaving'.

With that he turned and walked out of the house.Rin hugged Hotaru and followed her Lord.Hotaru remained in the same place and looked at the paint.

'I promise you again Yellena...This won't remaine like that.He will see how is to be alone and empty inside.'

**Sayonnara**


	3. I hate you

Chapter 3 : **I hate you**

'Miss….'

'They wont comeback Misha.Don't worry.Go to sleep.'she said to her closest servant.As Misha left she smilled to her kitty that jumped in her arms.'We should sleep to Koran.'

'Miewwwwwww'

'I know,I know…'

Hotaru smilled again and put her kitty on the bed.She left the room only to return with a small bowl with worm milk in it.She put it on the floor and looked for her kitty.She untied the wrapper and remained only in her black nightie.Her haire was making her feel uncomfortable ,so she let it on a single sholdeur,revealing the other one fully.

'Koran….'she called the kitty but she was no were to find.

'Where are you Koran?'she whispered to herself and saw the door of the balcony opened a bit.'Did you runed outside?Is cold at night,Koran…'she said while she was approaching the door.

Hotaru stepped outside and when the cold air hit her undressed body she embraced herself with her arms,trying to confort herself.

'Koran?Where are you sweety?'

She was looking in the right side of the huge balcony and over the board,but she was nowhere.She turned.

'Koran,I freezed because of you…'

But BANG! she bumped in someone.She put her hands on the person's chest,afraid to see who it was.Warm.Soft.Steel.Something puffy.She pushed herself away from the person,now knowing who it was.Golden eyes were looking at her with that cold sight.

'What are you doing here?'she asked with a voice as cold as his.

He just stood there,watching her and hearing every breath she tooked.

'I want the medallion.'

Hotaru trembled a second .

'Medalion?Its not your's!'

'Foolish girl!You don't know with who you talk…'he sniffered.

She glared him and pointed a finger towards him.

'You're the disgusting demon that killed her.'

He winced almost unnoticed and remained in the dark,a few steps distance between them.

'Who you are?'she repeated in irony and crossed her arms.'You're nothing more than a trash…that's what you are…you don't even exist for the world…you pass unnoticed pretending that you don't wanna be noticed but the truth is that no one wants to know you…..Tin is still a child and she sees you different…but soon she will run away from you like hell….'

She stoped because deep claws where in her neck,giving her blood out.

'You can kill me…..I know what you feel..'she whispered.

'What do you mean,ningen?'

Her eyes were so painfully cold and full with….rejection.

'Hate….I hate you as much as you hate me…or even more….hate keeps me alive….I hate you so much that I would destroy the entire planet if I could only to kill you and the ones you care…'

The claws entered deeper in her throat.His eyes gaved her a hard glare but she only smilled.A hathred smile.

'If you don't do it now,you will regret it later…'

He was so close that he could smell her nice scent.Simillar to Yellena but in the same time so different.Yellena was kind and gentle,but this one was colder than him.She didn't felt fear, attraction ,nothing when he touched her.He never met a human as cold as her.She was about to die and she didn't event ried to free herself.He let her free.It wasn't in amood to kill.

'You'll regret it…..I told you once I'll repeat it…'she said touching the wounds.

'The medalion….Give it to me…'

'I told you ..NO!'

He glared her and showed his theeths in anger.Sesshoumaru smashed the balcony doors and entered her room.He searched witht his eyes the room and saw the medallion on her dressing table.Hotaru jumped in front of him to stopp him but she was pushed away.

'This belongs to me now…..Don't ever cross on my way,stupid wench!'

With that,he left and heard her hathred scream in the night.

'I HATE YOU!'

That night she had a nightmare.She saw a woman in shadow with a big glaive in her hand destroying everything around.Childreen were running scared and crying and the villagers were screaming in the burning flames.The woman was smilling as she let the world in darkness.

Hotaru jumped from the bed,scared and trembling.Her heart was scared like hell.Who was that horrible woman?

'Hotaru-sama!Hotaru-sama!'she heard a child voice calling her.Hotaru was over a large lake,feeding the swans.

'Rin?'she turned and saw the little girl on the skye,carried by a two heads dragon.Rin landed next to her and jumped into her arms.Hotaru smileld to her and accepted the flowers she received from the girl.

'Arigatou,Rin-chan.These flowers are evry beautifull.'

'You welcome!'

'Who is he?'she asked and pointed Ah-Un.

'They are my friends.Ah and Un.'

'Lets see how they look with flowers on theyre heads…'Hotaru said and runed to them and before Rin could stopp her the flowers were on theyre heads.Suddenlly,Ah-Un start to act like crazy and hit Rin without intention with his tail.

'Rin!'she screamed and kneeld next to her.

Rin was unconscious but looked all right.Suddenlly,a familiar voice was heard behind her.

'Step away wench.'

She looked back and saw her wors nightmare:Sesshoumaru.

'Rin is…'she tried to say but he hit her,pushing her away from the girl.

'You tried to kill Rin.How stupid.'

She just looked at him hearing what he could say.To kill a child…Her?

'You will die.'he muttered and runed towards her drewing Toikjin out when a light yellow ball of energy passed between him and her and he stopped.He saw a tall blonde with short haire and wearing somekind of a weird outfit with a mini skirt.

'You shouldn't attack her.'

'Are you her protector?'

Then,from the back of the blond appeared a aqua-marine girl,a little smaller and wearing a similar outfit.

'We are not her protectors.We are her enemies.'

'Enemies?'Hotaru looked confused from the ground.

'Then why do you interfered?'Sesshoumaru looked annoyed at them and placed Toikjin towards Hotaru.

'You must not provoc the evil inside her to come out.An attack like that it will send it free.'

'Hmpf….I don't care…'he said and runend again attacking Hotaru who looked shoked at him coming.

'Deep….Submerge…'

This time a marine ball acme but Sesshoumaru avoided by jumping over her.Then he spinned Toikjin and released a great attacked of energy that simply destroyed everything in his way towards her.Hotaru looked in the ground but as the attack camed she felt hit inside her and the hate towards him growing.

Sesshoumaru saw her rising her head a seconf before she could be hit and a strange shield maked by blavk energy appeared,her eys wree black and s violet symbol appeared on her forehead.

'No….she's going to awake…'the blond one murmured.

'Who is she?'he asked coldly and relaxed.

The aqua haired answered.

'The last frontiere before Hell.Death herself.She represents the planet of total Silence and Dark:Sailor Senshi of Death and Rebirth or better said Mesiah of Silence…

Sesshoumaru turned at her and saw how she stands up,smilling evilly at him.Inf ront of her appeared a strange stick,shinning with that symbol on it.When she tried to take it,the two girls attacked but it was useless.

'We're finished.With Saturn awakened,the world will die…'

Hotaru felt strange,as if all her feelings were exposed and she felt so powerfull,that she could kill in a istance.When she tooked itthe light in wich she was disappeared inside her and she looked at the stick.She was confused.Memories wree back in her head,but she was so confused.

Sesshoumaru maked a few steps towards her but she glared him and her hathred look maked him stopp.Hotaru started to laugh,an evil laugh.

'I'm finally awake…..now I know who I am…what I am…Revenge is near Sesshoumaru…..'she said to him.'Its to late stupid senshi……The Silence…..is close….'

'Koran!'she cried and the small kitten appeared.As she runed towards her mistress she converted into her big size,looking similar to Kirara,only the color were different and the flames of her feets were black.Hotaru jumped on her back and flew away.

'We will meet again Sesshoumaru…But that time….The places will be changed…I will kill you for sure..'

With that,she disappeared.Sesshoumaru put his sword back keeping his calm and turned to Rin.She awaked soon and hugged his fluffy thing.

'Where is Hotaru?she asked looking for her.

'Stay away from her little girl'the aqua haire girl said kneeling beside her.

'Who are you?'

The girls smilled.

'I'm Neptune,the senshi of deep seas…she's Uranus,senshi of wind and skye...'

'You're nice….'

'Arigatou..'

'Michiru,lets go…'Uranus said and detransformed.

'Yes,Haruka…'she stood and detransformed too.

Sesshoumaru looked at them with the same old look and turned to leave when Rin stopped him.

'Is Hotaru ok?'

'She's just fine Rin.Lets go now.'

"_That look…..something changed………."_

**Ok,end of chapter three…the thing with the medallion,don't worry it will be cleared up in the next chapters….**

**Sayonnara**


	4. Memories

**_I do not own Inuyasha or Sailor Moon,but I own this story.I try to improve my gram,but is kinda hard...the thing with spelling...I tried on internet but it doesn't work ...How do I use it?Somebody offers to corect my chapters before I update?Ok...and how I use to do...I just started a new story and I allready have ideas for another 2 with this pair!I'm obssesed I think...PLz enjoy this one,chapter 5 is done to,I will update tomorrow if...I get reviews...Bye-bye!_**

Chapter 4 :**Memories**

'Rin.Go and play with Ah Un on the field.'Sesshoumaru told the little girl when he saw the two senshi coming to them.

3 days passed after the incident from the lake.He was in his patroll,with Rin by his side when he saw the girls coming towards them.He knew that the 2 wanted to discuss something with him,something that Rin should not hear.

'Hai,Sesshoumaru-sama!Jaken,lets go!'she said and pulled the green toad after her.

The 2 girls stopped in front of him.Haruka was about as tall as him wearing a creamy-white kimono and Michiru weared a blue skye one.They bowed easily in sign to respect towards him before start to speak.

'You did good letting Rin go.What we have to say must not come to her.'

'I'm waiting.'

'Its' about her….'Michiru said.

'We must stop her.'Haruka continued.

'We?'Sesshoumaru repeated almost laughing.'It is not my concern.'he said and passed by them.

Haruka turned and said icily.

'It should.Because she's after you.'

'Hmpf…let her come.'

'You don't know what she can do ,now that she had awaken in a evil situation.She could destroy the entire planet only to kill you.'

'Death….Reborn…Revolution….'Haruka whispered.

'Why do destroy it?I don't think she can really kill herself.' Sesshoumaru answered hiding his surprise at the news about her power.Power to destroy a planet…..

Michiru laughed loudly and maked Sesshoumaru to turn,annoyed by her reaction.

'Why are you laughing,wench?'

She stopped but kept her ironic smile on her face.

'She's the senshi of Ruin.That is her job.To kill ….everything alive….she doesn't care about herself…Because of you Sesshoumaru……She will die.' she said and pointed a finger to the place were Rin was playing.

'Because of me?'

'Yes.What you don't know is that Saturn can be evil or good.In the past,she awakened full with love because she was surrounded with love and she had someone to protect.She awaked as a light angel and she brought the light in the world.Now…..I saw only hate towards you….because of her hate for you….she can't feel anything else.Stopp her.You are the only one able to do it now that she awaked like that.'

'Enough!'he said with disgust and turned again.'It is not my concern.'

Michiru wanted to follow him and say more but Haruka stopped her.

'Let him.When he will see her transformed he will see as we saw…..the Silence.'

'Rin!'

'I'm coming Sesshoumaaaaaaaaaru-samaaaaaaaa'

Sitting in a corner of her room,Hotaru was trying to understand what happened.She was all shaking and couldn't even speak.The power she felt when she touched the wand…..It maked her feel so powerful….capable of do anything….anytime.But it scared her in the same time and she had to run away.She wouldn't show her fears in front of him.Never.The wand was now sitting on her bed where she let her fall.

"What do I do now?I feel that I must take the wand again……she's attracting me….almost speaking….."

Her eyes were looking at it with indecision."I have a bad feeling in touching her again….".Hotaru approached her bed and with a doubt in her heart she tooked it."_I have nothing to lose…."_.

'Sesshoumaru-sama……….'

'Do as I said Jaken.Now.'

'H..Hai,Sesshoumaru-sama!'

Rin left his side with Jaken and runed into the next village for clothing and food.Sesshoumaru needed silence,to think in what should he do.So,we found him under a large tree,sitting against the tree."_I should just let it be……its not my duty to stopp her…but……if she trys to kill me,that means my ward is in danger….and I hate people who try to take what is mine….." _.He knew she was there…..in front of him.Her scent was so easy to feel…It wasn't like her sister's one…Not only the smell of flowers and honey….it was mixed with hate and pain…and something more….When he rised his eyes at her he saw her a few feets distance sitting against her pet's back.

'I was expecting you.'he said and stood.

'I have come.You know why.'she said and he saw her wand in the right hand.Her hair was free on her shoulders,and her eyes were even darker now.

He drew Toikjin and maked a few steps towards her.Hotaru smiled and let Koran go.Then she rised her wand and yelled:

'Saturn Planet Power!Make up!'

He was surprised but he didn't show it.How could he?He just watched her body coverd with a black-violet energy and when the light disappeared she was in front of him with a costume similar with the other 2 girls but this one had a silver crystal in her chest and a few different things.(she has the outfit from the 4-th serie).Her glaive was pointed towards him,inviting him to attack."_Terrible weapon for a woman….."_

With that thought he swinned Toikjin and released a big wall of energy:

'SYOU RYUU HA!'(if you don't know it,is the attack used in the 4-th movie for sure!)

Saturn didn't moved and was surrounded in that energy.Her body disappeared in it and Sesshoumaru remained unmoved.Something was wrong.Why didn't she moved?His eyes flickered when he saw her Glaive spinning above her head and her crie:

'Silence Wall!'

The energy of his attack was rejected by the Glaive and with a free hand she attacked him with a huge lila ball of energy that maked everything die in her way to him.Sesshoumaru jumped using his demon speed and laned in her back.Saturn blocked his direct attack with Toikjin and in the next 20 minutes steel hit steel,energy hit energy .But when she blocked again his Toikjin,few inches were between them.They remained like that,each one trying to push the other away.

'Your hate doesn't …'he tryd to say but she cut it off.

'My hate is _mine_.I found about your Tenseiga….'she smirked.'I have a good ideea….after I kill you,I'll revive you…and then kill you again….and again,and again…I can burn you….but there won't be fun o the second time..I will think at that…'

'You are so different from your sister…'

She glared him with a look similar to his deadly one.She put her right hand slowly on his chest,letting only the left one holding the glaive.He looked at her with suspicion.She smiled and for a second he almost saw Yellena in her.Then her smile disappeared and murmured:

'Pathetic demon.'

She kept her hand on his chest and she let the Glaive fall.With the left hand,the one who hold the weapon stoped Toikjin's blade.The blood start to come out from her arm but she didn't looked to feel anything,or to care.Sesshoumaru's nose felt immediately her blood but he saw her look.It wasn't changed.From the right hand violet light start to blow and hit him so hard that destroyed his armor and throw him away.Saturn laugh evily and tooked her Glaive back in her hands.He was in one kneel and looked at her.Her attack damaged his body pretty good.She start running towards him,prepared to kill him but she stopped suddenly.Rin was there.And she was looking at her with tears in her eyes.

'Rin…'she whispered and droped the glaive,who disappeared in a moment.Then,she looked at him and her eyes met his.She wanted to attack him,but…she couldn't……

'Rin.Go.'his voice was heard.

'Sesshoumaru-sama……daijou?'she start to cry.

He stood and in a second Hotaru found herself pinned to a tree,his hand holding by her throat.But in the second he touched her bare skin everything became dark and all he could see was a fire burning everything,dead humans and demonsa,and on a huge rock,he saw her.Wearing a black dress,with her eyes fulled with hate and disgust.Her Glaive was even bigger and dangerous.She rised it and cried:

'Death Reborn Revolution!'

Suddenlly the earth start to shake like a 10 th grade earthquake .A second later big halls appeared in it and he knew then.It was….the end.Even he felt a cold shiver on his spine and when he looked again in front of him he saw only her eyes looking at him.His hand was still holding her neck.

'Why?'

'Why what?'

'Why would you destroy the whole world?'

She smirked.

'Because I don't care……and when you stop doing that….it doesn't matter anymore ….nothing….'

'Then I'll kill you now.'

He felt her hands taking his wist and pushing his hand more in her throat.

'Do it.'she paused.'But that doesn't mean that everything is allright….I will reborn….and I'll come after you…..I won't forget my hate.'

He hold her tier.

'Let go of hate.'

'Why do you care?'she asked in irony.

'Let go of it,I said!'

'How can I let her go when I live for her?Give me a good reason…why should I give up on her?'

He growled and let her go.Sesshoumaru turned and walked away.His chest was hurting quite bad.She was…..Finally….He met someone good enough to fight him.

'I take your silence as an answer…'she said.'Koran!'she cried after that and the cat appeared in her big form.Saturn detransformed and jumped on her back.'….you understand….When you hate,your soul dies.My soul died too….'

He didn't turned but heard everything.Then he heard her leaving."_A good reason……hmpf……"_.

'Rin.'

'Hai!'

'We're going back to the castle.'

He knew that his wound was serious even if he didn't showed it.His blood smelled like poison.Now,he was sure.She wasn't fooling around.Her challenge was real.And for the first time….he felt bad.For the first time…..he could lose.It was someone…someone that could hate more than hate him so much….

'Yes Micha…..'Hotaru opened the door.

Her servant looked at her in shock.She was…..different….Even her look…..Her eyes….were shinning a little….not very much,not like they used to shine 5 years ago,but….it was a change.

'Your dress……milady…'she said and gaved her mistress a black dress.Hotaru forced a smile when she tooked it and closed the door,after she said thx.

She put her dress on her.It was similar to a night one,but this one was a special one.It belonged to her mother.She let her haire free on her bare shoulders and looked in the mirror.Easy,she touched her face and approached the huge mirror.Small tears appeared in her eyes and only a whisper came out of her mouth.

'Who are you?'

Then,she turned on her heels and left the room.Hotaru got out of her house and called Koran.

'Koran,onegai….'she looked in her cat eyes.

'Miewwwwwwwwww..'the cat gaved her approval and Hotaru jumped on her back.

Sesshoumaru decided to take a walk,alone,to put his thoughts in order.His castle was next to a huge lake,in a small clearing.He sat on the grass,under a willow and watched the lake.He didn't knew why he couldn't take his thought off that girl.She was an athreat,but…it was something more….she was remembering him to her sister,but only with her physic,cause it was obvious the fact that the 2 girls had different ways to see life.Another thought camed to him….was she like that since she was born or….did she changed lately,after her sister's……

Then,he saw some small lights,on the lake….The lights were almost unable to be seen but with his gaze,he could see it.

_A few minutes earlier on the other side of the lake.._

'Arigatou,Koran….'Hotaru said to her cat and kissed her on the neck.'Go now.'

'Miew………'the cat turned and flew away under her mistress gaze.

Hotaru turned but she didn't noticed the huge tree wich was next to her and she hit with her wounded arm a sharq branch and her arm got hurt even wors.The white bandage became red but she realized that there was almost no pain.Maybe the physical pain was to little compared to the psychic wounds.She just let her arm next to her body and elt the small drops of blood fell reinless.

A small raft was waiting her next to the lake, and she smiled at it.

_Flashback.._

'_We should always come here,at this time….is so beautifull….'_

'_It is Yellena.'_

'_Say Taru….'_

'_Nani?I smiled to her._

'_Will you promise something?'_

'_What?'_

'_You will always come here…at this time…..'_

'_We bouth come!'I suggested._

'_But if I won't..'_

'_Why not?'_

'_Maybe I will get married and I won't be able to come!'she smiled and the giggled._

'_You want to get married?'_

_I watched her turning her eyes to the dark skye.Her smiled was covering her face._

'_I dream Hotaru…..I dream that someday we will have a family and we shall play with our children here,at this lake..'_

_I hugged her tightly._

'_I wish that too…..Yellena…'_

_She hugged me back and looked at me with a look full with love and faith._

'_Never leave me Yelle……I'm lost without you..'_

_She just smiled and kissed my forehead._

'_I will always be with you..'_

_End of flashback.._

She couldn't stop her tears."_Your dream Yellena….nothing left from it….he destroyed it…he tooked your dreams and smashed them…Look what I become…An empty shell full with hate and disgust…I can't even watch myself in the mirror anymore…I hate him.I hate myself.I hate everything…..even the air I breath…I hate the air because it keeps me alive.'_

With that thought she climb on the raft and pushed the raft with a stick and in this way she left the coast.She light up a few small candles and she sat between them,bared against the edge of the raft.Her shoulders were bare and the dress had a deep décolletage,covered only a half by her long and gorgeous hair.One of her hands was resting on her chest,under her breasts and the other one was touching the water.Her right leg was discovered from under the dress,till her hip, and her milky skin was shinning in the moonlight,giving her an angelic appearance.The raft moved slowly and she lost any connection with this world.Her eyes were staring at the skye and she almost forgot to breath….

_Flashback…_

'_If you die,I'll die….'I yelled at her and my tears couldn't be stoped this time._

_She remained beared against my shoulder and her almost inanimate hand touched my neck.It was so cold….Why ?Why doesn't she fight?_

'_Don't say that….I want you to live…to live your dream Taru…'_

'_You choose to die for him…'I couldn't hold back this words.I kept them to much inside me._

'_I want to be free…Let me go Taru…Please let me go….'_

_I tooked her by her shoulders trying to worm her cold body.She is so skinny…because of him she lost so much in weight…she was slim already,now she is….._

'_I love you Taru.Remember that.'_

'_I love you too.'_

_Her body relaxed in that moment.And she died.I don't want to let her go.Never.Even if…..I died with her in this moment…._

_End of flashback.._

Hotaru pushed a lock of hair from her face."_I died then and a new Hotaru was born…born from hate and loneliness…..She choosed to die for love….I choosed to hate for love…"_

The water camed in contact with her opened wound and she let the bandage fell.It was large cut from her elbow till her wrist.It was a dark red and many bruises next to her.It didn't adjust to her beautiful body and her gorgeus face.Her face was like a doll,but a doll without life….her eyes were empty and she just let her hand hang over the edge of the raft.

She didn't noticed a certain silver-haired youaki lord watching her with golden eyes from the coast wich laid in front of her,where the raft was floating.Those golden eyes were looking at her with disgust and curiousity in the same time.His eyes observed the thin body of the beautiful mainden but when the raft approached him more,he could smell her blood and his eyes stopped…in hers…


	5. You love him too

**Demonic Devils:**I'm happy that you liked this pair after you read **_The Angel and The Demon..._**,I love this pair!They look so good together...

Chapter 5: **_You love him too.._**

**_  
_**

Hotaru saw his golden eyes looking straight at her.But she didn't even moved.So,they just looked at eachother for a few seconds. Sesshoumaru placed his hand on Toikjin,ready for any kind of attacks,but for his surprise,this time she didn't say anything,she didn't atacked.Just looking at him.For a second,when he first looked at her,he thought that he saw something in her eyes,not hate,like now,something else.Hotaru felt some kind of evil energy coming from under the raft and she stood up,easilly.She was in the middle of the raft,searching with her eyes,the water when a huge water demon rised from the under,behind her.Sesshoumaru almost moved to kill it when he saw her,calm like nothing even happened,turning only by half towards the demon and rised her right hand.Energy came out from the hand and hit the demon powerfully,killing it.Because of the powerful wind,the candles from the raft fell on it and easilly,flames appeared.Hotaru looked at the fire,keeping her blank look and then turned her head to Sesshoumaru.He was still there.The flames grew bigger but she didn't seemed to care.The raft approached more the coast and then stoped.Because of the flames,deep holes appeared in it and she start to sink.

'Are you gonna stay there and kill yourself?'he asked suddenlly.

She rised her wounded arm and put it on a flame.He saw the wound and the flames burning her flesh.She didn't looked in pain at all.After a few seconds she removed her hand.

'The pain is to big for you?'he smirked.

'What pain?'she simply asked and his smirk dissappeared.'It's not the time for me to do this...first I have to kill you...And the pain...yes...They say that when a soul is in deep pain and he can't even die,a phisical pain it can't be felt.'

Sesshoumaru looked at her more and he had the feelling that he is in front of Yellena again.The same slim and temptive body,the same beautifull haire that begged to be touched,those sweet lips waiting to be kissed,the same face...only the eyes...the eyes were different.This girl wasn't Yellena and she will never be.

Hotaru walked from the raft in the water and she tooked her dress in her hand revealing her smooth annd milky leks,till her hips.The raft sinked in a moment and in the moment she reached the coast Sesshoumaru turned to leave.

'Where do you think your going?'a voice came from his back and another ball with energy passed near him like a warning.

'You missed.'

'I never miss.I don't kill people...o..._demons_ from the back...I'm not a cheater.'

Sesshoumaru turned again at her glared her.She glared him too."_She's...when she gets angry...hmpf...strange thoughts..."_.In her right hand appeared her wand.Sesshoumaru put his hand on Toikjin,ready to strike.Then,a voice came from the skye.

'You too need some time to spend together...this situation is getting me bored...'

'Nani?Who are you?'Hotaru searched the skye with her eyes. Sesshoumaru did the same.

'This is my game...I placed a shield around you...if you want to pass thru it,you'll have to touch eachother...hm...lets say...what about a kiss?Yes,a kiss...a beautifull one!'

'If you think that I'll kiss **_this thing_**you're very wrong!'

'Whatch your mouth wench!'Sesshoumaru growled.

'Give me a break...'she rolled her eyes.Then,she turned to leave.

'Remember,you two...only a kiss can let you go...'and the voice faded away.

'Yeah,wright...'Hotaru mumbled and walked away when she saw herself in somekind of strange black energy that pushed her back.Normally,that would hurt,but her mind was rejecting phisical pain.

'Damn it!'

'Step away wench.'

Sesshoumaru drew Toikjin and placed it towards the shield."_Why didn't he just killed me?Why did he warned me?"_.His silver haire blew when the blade of his sword released a powerfull attack.But the shield seemed to absorb the enrgy and remained intact.He tried again but this time the shield revearsed the attack and hit him in his chest.He felt on one kneel.It wasn't because of this wound,it because of the wound maked by her attack earlier.

"_His hurt...is a good oportunity to finish him..."_she thought and approached him.Hotaru stopped exactly inf ront of him and when he rised his eyes at her she knew.She knew that it wasn't wright.To kill a wounded person,even a animal like him,it wasn't faire.But...she could heal him and then...she could kill him...Killing a healthy person is OK.

'What do you want wench?'

He received a glare.

'Let me help you.'she said and sat in her knees,in front of him.They watched in eachother's eyes.

'Help me?Didn't you said that you want to kill me?'

'I said it,yes.'

'What changed?'

'Nothing.I'll help you to heal and then I'll kill you.'she said with a smirk on her face.

Sesshoumaru looked at her and let her hands undressing him.

'That sounds faire enough.'

Hotaru nodded and untied his armor,and then his haori.Her hands sneak under the haori after she untied it and touched directly his shouldeurs in order to remove the shirt for good.Her hands were smooth and cold and produced a shiver in his body when she touched him in the first time.She let his haori next to them and looked at the wound.She was wandering if her 'healing thing' would work at a demon like him.

'You can heal yourself?'she asked him still looking at the wound,touching it slowlly with het thin fingers.

'Yes.But this wound is strange.It will take a few days.'

'Hm...if I heal it for half,how long it will take?'

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes for a second and almost laugh.

'You can't heal it,wench.'

'I have a name,use it!'

'And if I won't?'

'I'll call you stupid dog.You're a dog demon.Stupid dog.'

His eyes became red for a moment but the golden color remained.

'YOU...'he cried in anger and caught her hand by the wrist and pulled her closer.Big mistake.Only a few inches remained between them and if he just leaned closely he could kiss her tempting lips.She was beautiful,dangerously beautiful,even for him she was an attraction.

'Let me go,you...'she muttered.

But she couldn't help to not smell his nice scent.His hair was smelling so nice,like he washed it with parfume or something.He was attarctive she couldn't denie it.When she had 14 years old,she didn't noticed his angelic face and that gorgeus bodie.Maybe this her sister saw and she didn't.Only his eyes could melt any girl's heart but not hers.

'I'll call you by your name if you stopp calling me like that.'

'And if I don't?'

He pulled her closer and his nose found place in her neck.Her skin shivered at his touch even if she didn't wanted to.It was something that could not be controled by her.Not in that moment.He smelled her beautifull neck and then whispered into her ear,sending shivers on her entire body.

'I'll show you what this stupid dog can do...'

'You wouldn't dare!'

'Won't I?'he responded and placed a soft kiss under her ear making her rolled her eyes in pleasure."_What's happening to me?"_But she pushed him and gaved him a deadly glare.

'Let's finish with this and get you dresed.'

'Do you feel embaressed?'

'By a skiny like you?'she replied with irony and placed a hand on his wound.In a second,blue-light energy camed out of it and his wound start to heal.

Sesshoumaru looked surprised at this and for a moment he forgot her words.Hotaru removed her hand and tried to stand up when he caught her wrist back and pulled her back down.

'Take your hand off me!'she cried and tried to free her arm but he was keeping tie.

'Lets see what this skiny can do!'he said and pushed her on her back with his body.He came on top of her and taked the other hand of hers that tried to kick him.He placed her hands above her head with only a hand.The other one caught her chin so she couldn't move her head anymore.

'I hate you even more!'she said still trying to escape from his trap.But his body was pressing hardly on her legs trying to make her split them but she didn't do it.He was pressing hard with his chest on hers.

'I share your feelling.Your just like your sister...the same passion...such a nuisance...'

His words hit her mind and soul so hard...Couldn't he show some respect for her dead sister?No...then...he should see...what happend that day...yes...he should...She didn't knew if she could do it but she closed her eyes and focused on the day Yellena died.

'Open your eyes wench!'his cold voice hit her ears but she didn't opened them.

Sesshoumaru put his hands on her neck and in the moment he touched her bare skin he saw black in front of his eyes and then he saw...Yellena.She was under a large tree,into a beautifull white dress with blue roses.She was writing something on a paper.Her hair was fresh washed and left it free,on her shouldeurss.She was so pale...Her violet eyes were still shinning.She was so focused in what she was writing..."_Something important..."_he thought and approached her slowlly when he heard footsteps coming in a hurry.The scent...it was a girl,her scent looking like Yellena's.He turned almost knowing who she was.Hotaru was coming in a hurry,wving her hands to her sister and smilling...She was smilling...honestly..."_Such a sweet smile...like Rin's..."_.Hotaru had her hair tied in a low tail and she was dressed in a blue kimono with white roses.She tooked a sit next to her sister and leaned on her shouldeurs.Yellena put the paper down and smilled to her sister.

_'It is done?'_

_'It is Taru..'_

_'lets go back in the...'_

_'Taru...'_she stoped her sister.

'_Nani?'_

_'It is time...'_

Hotaru's eyes fulled with tears and hugged her sister immediatly.

'_NO!'_

Yellena hugged her back and kissed her head.

'_You can feel what I feel.You know is time...'_

_"Time for what?"_Sesshoumaru thought.

'_I don't wanna feel...'_

_'But you can...you love him as much as I do you know...We share the same soul but in different bodies.'_

_'I do not love that...'_

_'Ssssssss...I don't wanna hear you talk like that...Were is my sweet sister?'_

_'I'm here...How could I love him when...when his taking you away from me?'_

_'He is not guilty.'_

_"**He is not guilty...**_".Her words rushed into his head.She was...defending him?

'_Then why do you say goodbye?Why are you leaving me alone?'_

Yellena looked into Hotaru's eyes.Then she let her head on her sister's shoulder.

_'You'll never be alone...I am you and you are me...We are one...I will live in you...I will allways be with you...Please...take the paper...you know what it is...And don't forget that I love you...'_she said and then closed her eyes.Her hair fel on her face.She died.

Sesshoumaru didn't knew why but he felt like a stab in his heart.That surprised him a lot.He continue looking at the girls,now focusing on Hotaru.She was looking in vane and then she hugged her sister.Tears rushed into her eyes and she let a scream of pain come out of her mouth.A strong wind turned and blew her hair,together with her sisters.

'_How could I love him when all I feel now is hate?So much hate that I could sell my soul to kill him?Tell me Yellena...You have allways been the gentle one...I saw you when he refused you...And you just stood up after he pushed you and smiled...You knew that he cant love you...You thought that he can't love you because you were human,a weak human,that has nothing to give,and you thought that you were the one that maked a mistake...But he ...he was the guilty one...He didn't knew didn't he?He didn't knew that you'll go to Hell just for him...You'r raeson to die...I swear!He will never know why you died so fast...If he would knew...he would be here...'_she let her head in her sister's hair.'_I will save your soul...and I'll send his there...Such a foolish thing you did...We will be together again...as we used to be..'_

Then everything dissappeared and when he opened his eyes he saw her eyes looking into his with...sorrow.And then tears.She...saw everything...with him...He realeased her and walked a few steps away from her.He was...confused...What was she saying back there?Not to mention the feeling he had when Yellena's hand left her sisters neck and droped on the ground,dead.What did he felt?Did he...loved her?_"Foolish thought...I didn't loved her...pitifull human..."_he thought to himself and turned to Hotaru.She was angry.Very angry.Her eyes almost threw with flames.She rised a hand and the Glaive appeared.

'You...the one with the spell!'she yelled towards the skye.

No answer.

'You know what she said.'

'I know.But i won't do it.I'll get out of here without to _do that_.'

'You can't convince her.She doesn't answer...'

'We'll see that.The wench from above!If you don't take the shield back,I will have to use violence..'

No answer.

'Fine.Maybe you think I won't do it...But you see...I don't care what I do anymore.'

She rised her Glaive and start to say:

'**Death...**'

Sesshoumaru looked tot he skye.The shield was still there.

'**Reborn...**'

The earth start to shake and big holes appeared in it.Sesshoumaru drew Toikjin in alert.The shark part of the Glaive started to glow in energy.

Hotaru closed her eyes and focused.When she opened her mouth a big thunder hit in front of her and the shield dissappeared.

'You play dirty!'the same voice from the skye reappeared.

'You play to.'she answered and left.

'What was she about to do?'he asked to himslef but the voice from the skye reappeared.

'Destroy the planet.Her soul is in big pain...I can hear his scream for help...'

'Hmpf...'he said and turned to leave too.

'Her soul screams your name...'

Sesshoumaru stopped.

'Lier.'

'You will hear it...but you have to be closer to her...free her soul Sesshoumaru-sama...'

'I'm not a charitable person.'

'Can you denie the fact that you like her?And that you loved her sister?'

Sesshoumaru's eyes becamer red in furry.

'Shut up.You speak wrong.'

'Am I?'her last words were heard as the silence returned to the forest.

"_I can not love her...I did not love her sister.Lies...Only lies...This Sesshoumaru can't love a pitifull human..."_

_'You're Hotaru?'_a strange voice camed from the darkness.

'I am.Who's asking?'Hotaru asked without turning.Her face was the same as usuall:cold and dead.

'_The one who will make your wish come true...'_

'My wish?'

_'Yes...to kill Sesshoumaru...'_

I can kill him alone.If you know me you know what I am.'

_'But...I can make it paifull...'_

'How painfull?'

'_I see I got your attention my dear...'_

What do you want in exchange?'

_'You like to go directly to the subject...my tipe of girl...'_

'_I want a child with you...'_


	6. Strangers by night

**I don't own SM or Inuyasha.This story belongs to me and only me.Is a 2005 production.LOL.!**

Chapter 6 : **Strangers by night**

'Your child?'Hotaru repeated with irony in her voice.Her cold eyes were staring into the darkness of the night.

'Yes.'the male voice responded.

'Why would you want a child with me?'

'I think you know why.'

'To have someone invincible,isn't it?'

'That's right.'

'To rule the word...'

'Would you care?'

'To care?I do not know the meaning of that word anymore.I care about nothing.'

'Maybe you should...'a small whisper was heard.

'Nani?'

'Nothing.Your answer?'

'I shall think.'

'I want the answer now!'the voice transformed from calm in angry.

Hotaru turned fastly and pointed her hands towards him.A huge ball with energy rised from them and hit the place were she heard the voice all the time.

She heard a laugh and a voice that disappeared in a moment.

'You're faster that I thought...I like you even more...I can't wait to have you...'

'Pathetic...'Hotaru whispered.

She walked thru the forest slowly,taking her time to think well at what he said."_Painfully..._".The word was unable to take out of her head.She had new powers but it seemed she couldn't kill him the way she intended.

'What would your sister think if she would see you like that?'she heard and stoped.

'Donata desu? '(who are you?)

The ghostly shape camed out of the dark.'Sesshoumaru.'she told to herself and looked at him without moving at all.

'What would she say?'

'She's dead,thanks to you.She can't see me.And if she could...she would understand.'

'Understand what?That her sister is a cold blooded woman that would sell her body only to kill me?'he said with a smirk on his face.Yes.He heard everything.

'What I do with my body does not concern you.'

'So,you decided?You will grant Naraku's wish?'

'Why not?In the end...'

She said and turned to leave.

'In the end what?'he continued even if he didn't expected that.He really was curious to know.The reason for that...unknown for him in that instant but he felt the need to know.

'In the end,there is nothing left for me...'she said while she walked away,without turning to him.Her voice was so calm...

'Matte!'(wait!)

Did he just said that?He couldn't believe it.

'Nani?'she turned only by half.

Her hair revealed her bare neck and a part of her chest.The light of the moon was giving her an angelic face,if you just didn't look her in the eyes.She looked like a frozen angel.

'You wish to fight?'she asked and her Glaive appeared.

'No.'

'Then?'her Glaive disappeared.

His eyes were the same as always but some kind a little softer.He approached her and she tooked a few steps back.

'What do you want then?'she asked when she touched with her back a tree.

'Lets pretend this night that we are not enemies.'

'I can't do that!'

She tried to pass away but he didn't let her.He caught her by the left arm and pushed her back into the tree.He looked her right into her eyes and asked.

'Was she wright?'

'She?'she looked confused.

'Yellena.'

'What do you mean?Let go of me!'

'Answer me!' 'I don't understand!Let go of me I said!'

'Only after you answer!She said that you love me too!'

Silence.She was struggling to free herself but she couldn't.

'I hate you.'

'Answer me!'

'Didn't you heard?I HATE YOU!' she screamed.

'I don't think you really hate me...'he whispered and when she pushed him away he tooked her by the waist and pushed her back in the tree with his own body.

'I do hate you!I hate you so much that i would bear Naraku's child only to see you suffering!

His eyes went a little red at her statement.

'Baka no koto!'he said icily.(don't be foolish!)

'Let me go!You idiot!Take your filthy hands off me!'

He smirked.

'Not until you answer my question.'

'I hate you.That's my answer!Or you brain can't hear it?O...or maybe you DON'T HAVE ANY!'

'Answer me.NOW!'

He tooked her by the neck and he felt her weak structure.She was a weak human...that had that strange power...But he couldn't avoid her gaze.Such beautiful eyes..."_I wonder how they look when she's happy...What am I thinking?_".

'I did!'

'You don't hate me...you are just trying to...'

'If you don't believe me,then believe this!'she said and opened her mouth to attack him but she was stoped by something that she and him never expected to ever happen.He kissed her.His lips touched slowly hers but in a moment the kiss became violently and forcefully.She put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him but he was to big for her.

He tried to make the kiss deeper but he couldn't.She refused him and succeed in pushing him away.

'I'm not her!I'm not foolish like her to believe in you!

'You call your own sister being foolish...Then you know that she was!'

'You have no wright to call her like that!She was my sister!She was nothing to you!'

'Maybe.Last time when I saw he was a few days before she died...she looked fine.Humans...so fragile...today they are,tomorrow they don't...'

Hotaru laughed.

'You're the foolish one.You saw her at the lake,didn't you?'

'How do you know.'

'Because it was ME!Not her!'

'You didn't noticed,dint you?It was me...She asked me to go in her place at that 'meeting'.She...she didn't wanted you to see her like that...riped apart...So stop talking about what you don't know and about you don't give a shit!'

'Why should I notice the difference?You humans are the same.'

'Yes we are.And she was foolish...giving your soul for one like you...'she said in a lower voice.

He looked at her with some confusion is his hard eyes.

'What do you mean by that?'

'You don't deserve to know.'

He attacked her but she avoided it.With a quick move she called her glaive and hit him.He didn't expected this kind of reaction,and he got hit.The shark blade of her weapon cut his armor and he saw her leaving his body.Then,she raised her right hand and whispered:

**'Death INFINITY!' **(this attack is similar to Neptune's Deep Submerge).

The moment she called her attack,seemed to last an eternity."_You love him like I do...You love him like I do..._'her sisters words returned to her.She felt a shiver passing her body."_No...I can not love him...I do not love him...I hate him...I hate him...wright?...wright?_".She released the attack and watched how he changed his eyes from cold in something that she couldn't express.They got softener.He didn't tried to avoid her attack,for her surprise.He just stood...and got hit,badly,deep in the chest throwing him away,like 2 yards.

She didn't moved.She just stood there,looking at him,lying there,on the ground.Blood was covering his fluffy thing and some part of his haori.He was dead.He looked like that.She thought that watching him dead it will bring her peace...but it didn't.Her emptiness didn't faded away.It just...grew larger.She did it...she killed him...But there was no satisfaction in her soul when she saw him lying there...This is what she wanted...isn't it?To see him dead...Panic tooked control over her body..."_Do you love me?_"...She was so confused,but she saw the answer in her mind..."_I love you...but I hate...I love you and I hate you..."_.She put her hands on her head.What was going on with her?

The...he moved...She almost smiled in relieve.She was...happy?That he didn't died?She couldn't stay anymore,so she turned and runed away.Away from him.Away from his words.Away from ...her own feelings.

Sesshoumaru looked around.He was alone."_She left..."_he thought with dissappointment.Then he felt a huge pain in his chest.

'You're such a stubborn...'he whispered.

**Ok,ok,this chapter may be a little confusing…ok,maybe more…. ok,first,she is confused because you know,twinds can share the same feelings …so,in this moment,she feels that she hates him but she loves him in the same time.Hard,isn't it?Well….I let you guess what was that Yellena wrote on the paper,in the 5-th chapter.I wait your guesses.**


	7. The girland the boy

**Ok,this chapter will present Sesshoumaru and Hotaru,thinking at eachother and at this new fellings that they have.And it will present some decisions of them.**

Chapter 7: **The girl behind the Senshi and the man behind the Demon.**

Hotaru (POV)

"_I'm so stupid!Baka Baka Baka!"._

Why in the Hell din't I finish him!He was wright there!Can I be more stupid than now?'.I cried out to myself.I was so furious.But not because I didn't killed him...because I couldn't do it.

'Ok,calm down Hotaru...calm down...There has to be a veeeeeeeeery good reason for what happened.Think now.'He saw me there and didn't attacked me.He just...talk.And he...kissed me.Why am I touching my lips now?I hate him!I hate him...wright?.This is so confusing...I love him...I love him damn it...But I still hate him...This is ridiculos...I'm dreaming at his touch but I would harm him if he would do it.God,Yellena,this is all because of you!Maybe if...I kill him for good...I will escape from this fellings...I don't like them...I became weak because of them...But I can't denie the fact that I wanna see him...It felt so strange when he touched me like that...I know I hurt him bad.But it was what I wanted...or not?No...this is way to weird...I know how much harm he did to her...And what she did for him...She...gaved her...soul for him...That wasn't faire!She was so young and he...he lived the life of many people...I don't want to remember that day,NO!Go away!(she's shaking her head so the memories couldn't return but it is no good...).I touch my heart and I remember even if I don't want to...I can still feell what she felt...the way her soul was forced to come out...I thought that I'll die to...And she was smilling...She choose to die for him...And he didn't even act nicely with her...He didn't knew...He didn't kne cause she didn't wanted to...He pushed her away that day and was the last time she saw him.But she was happy...happy that he will live...She prefered to cry in silence and see him alive...How proud he was by himself...I could break his neck in this istance.The hell with my love...My hate is bigger...It has to be...I can't forgive him !But I want to...NO!I said no!I will kill him and I shall free my sister's soul!She deserves to rest in peace.At least that...

'Knock!'

'Hai?'I answered when the silence was breaked by that knock in the door.

'There is a little girl that need to see you.She sais its urgent,my lady.'

I don't have a good mood for a visit.So,I said to my maid to tell the little girl come back another time.

'Her name is Rin,she sais.'

Rin?I jump from the sofa and run to the door.I open it in a very fast way and I almost bump into my maid.

'I will take care of her Tania.You can go.'

'As you say my lady.'

I run down on the stairs and I find Rin crying on the sofa from the living room.I take a sit next to her and I gently touch her sholdeurs.

'Hotaru-sama!'she cries and huggs me.

I ask what's wrong.

'Sesshoumaru-sama!He doesn't awakes!Plz help him Hotaru-sama!'

I shiver a second.Why?I can't say.I don't know what to say...I know I can help him...I can cure wounds with my bare hands since I was a child.

'Please,say you will help him!'

I answer that I can not.And I wanna leave but she keeps me there.

'Sesshoumaru-sama is my family.Please,I have no one else...My parents and my brother are dead,plz,I don't wanna be alone anymore!'

That sounds familiar.I know how it is to be left alone...No one to touch you when you sufer,no one to kiss you when you need to be loved,no one...Sesshoumaru was cold and ruthless but...she loved him a lot...Myabe he was a cruel demon but it was _Rin's_ cruel demon.How can I go and help him when in the end...one of us will die for sure?But I can't say her no.She wouldn't take it.And I wouldn't take it either.Suddenlly I want him to live...Could it be possible?Could it be possible me to love him for real,just like Yellena did?What does he have that makes bouth of us loving him?I will help him this time...but the fact that I love him doesn't change anything.We are still enemies.And we will allways be.I smile to her and I tell her to take me where he is.She smiles and huggs me again.

Sesshoumaru (POV)

"_She didn't...she didn't do it...why ?She could kill me then..."_This thought torments me since I left the forest.I walk slowlly and I keep a hand on my chest.She's really strong...She does hates me.How could I believe that she loves me?Hmpf...Strange thoughts are this...I am acting like Father.Maybe this is my path...To love a human girl.But...something is wrong with her...She looked...confused ...in her own feellings...I have to reach her...I have to reach the girl behind the senshi.She's dominated by the personality of that Saturn...That's why she's so stubborn in killing me...This will destroy her...Wait a second.Why am I thinking at this?I should go after her and kill her first...To break her thin neck with my very hands.A part of me wants to do that.The other wants to take her in my arms and kiss her.That's weird.But in the same time look normal...How can I reach her?Hm...I should lock her in my room and make something to stop her powers...I'm curious about her..And why does she have this effect on me...Her and her damn sister!Those two!Are the only ones that could do this to me...One because she loved me and wanted to be with me...and the other one...because she hates me and she wants to kill me.I'm loosing to much blood...My eyes almost can't see anymore...Strangely...I'm gonna die because of her and...I want to see her.But not how she is now...No.I want the girl from the past...The girl from the field with flowers...Sounds so strange this...coming from me...I should be cold and cruel but I can't...Not anymore...I did wrong with Yellena...I wont make the same mistake again...Not with Hotaru.But I have to stay alive...And I will.Because I want her.Not the one who she is now...I want the other Hotaru...And I'll find a way to get rid of the shadow of the past.No...I can't see anymore...Only black in front of my eyes...I don't feel my body anymore...Is this...death?

**Ok,this was chapter 7!Plzzzz Read and Review even if your not a member and tell me what you think about this!Hey,_Harpygirl91_ how did you find the other story _A forgotten place_?Did you looked at my profile?Anyway,thx for reading it,I would of liked to make it bigger,cause I wanted a one-shot but my sister needed the computer and I didn't have enough time.So,that was maked in about...5 minutes as I said.My head is going to explode!I have that story in my mind,and another 2,with them.I think I'm really obssesed of this pair.Maybe cause Saturn is my favorite character and I look similar to her...and maybe cause I loooooooooooooove Sesshi!**


	8. The touch of her hand

**As I promised,Chapter 8 is up.**

Chapter 8 **: The touch of her hand**

**'Rin,slow down...'Hotaru said to the little one when she almost lost her breath.She stoped to catch her breath.**

**'Nani Hotaru-sama?'**

**'You...run...to...fast...'**

**'Gomen nasai,Hotaru-sama,I thought that...'**

**'What Rin?'she asked with a sweet voice,different from the one she used to talk to Sesshoumaru.**

**'I thought that if you're that lady now,you can do anything...'**

**Hotaru smiled.She was talking about the other _her_.About Saturn.**

**'Its not like that...I become her only when I transform...even if I can use some of my powers without transforming,I can not fully use those powers. Understand,my Rin?'**

**'Hai!Rin is sorry,she's only...'**

**'Worried for him...its Ok.Lets go and make him beter...'she smiled and tooked Rin's hand in hers.**

**'Arigatou,Hotaru-sama!'**

**Rin opened Sesshoumaru's door and there she saw him.On the bed,sleeping like an angel.But he wasn't an angel.She knew that.But he looked like one.An ice one.She tooked a few steps towards the bed and the stoped.**

**'Rin...please leave us for a moment.'**

**Rin smiled knewing why she was asking that.Then,she left,closing the door behind her.**

**'Sesshoumaru.'was all she said when she saw herself alone with him.He was wearing what it seemed to be white shirt,opened by half,revealing a part of his chest.His white skin was now even more pale.His hair was surounding him,making him look more like an ice prince.He was...gorgeus...she couldn't say no.She was feelling now what she didn't felt years ago.Love...even if she said that...she wasn't sure...She never loved before.Not a...men...One of his hands was resting on his chest and the other was next to his body.She stoped next to the bed.His eyes were still closed.Her eyes stoped at his lips.Suddenlly she felt her heart racing and remembered the kiss he gaved her.Her first kiss...stolen by him.She never thought that it will matter to her but now...she felt like she had been raped.Taking something without her pemission it is a rape.A reason more to end his life.She put her hand on his neck and shivered at the touch of his smooth skin.It was smoother than she ever thought.A lock of haire touched her hand by mistake.But it felt so nice...like silk...She almost smiled.Without intention her hand left his neck and brushed softly with her thin fingers his face and his stripes.She knew it was wrong and weird but she couldn't stop herself.She had lost her self control.And with more she touched him,with more she wanted more.Then,she felt him moving,almost awaked.She removed her hand immediately and looked at him,waiting for him to open those amber eyes.And he did.**

**'What are you doing here?You have come to finish what you had start?'his voice was heard.It was the same,cold,but forced.He was...w.eak now.**

**She closed her eyes easilly and then smilled slowlly.**

**'Ne.I have come for Rin.Now,stay still.'she said and put the previous hand on his chest,under the shirt,exactly on the wound.She closed her eyes and violet energy camed out of her hand,over the wound.**

**'What are you doing?'**

**He felt something cold on his chest and the pain dissappeared.She removed her hand and opened her eyes.The wound had dissappeared.But she felt herself weak...The wound had been to serious even for her.She had to leave now.So,she turned to do it,when he caught her by her wrist.**

**'Wait.'**

**'Nani?'she looked back.**

**'Why?'**

**'Rin asked me.'**

**He looked her into her eyes.**

**'Not a reason good enough.Why?'**

**'Cause I know how is to be alone.No parents,no brothers,no nothing.No familly.It is hard for a demon like you to understand,but it is hard to grow without someone by your side.'**

**He looked at her closer.**

**'You're weaker.'**

**'And you had recovered very fast.Now let go until Rin returns.'**

**'We have a discussion to finish.' **

**'I have nothing more to discuss with you.'**

**She struggled to release her hand from the grip but she couldn't.**

**'Why don't you use your powers?'he asked rising an eyebrown.**

**She kept pulling her arm.**

**'You helped me and now you're weak.Hm...It means that for a few moments I am powerfull...I can do what ever I want with you...'he said smirking.**

**She was feelling bad,yes.Her body began to shake a little.**

**'Are you cold?'he asked withconcerned voice.Then he pulled her in the bed,next to him.She was lying on her back,and he was next to her,watching her every move.She tried to get up but he didn't let her.**

**'Nani!Let go of me!'**

**'You don't really wanna leave.'**

**'NANI?Sure I wanna leave,step aside,you ...you demon!'**

**'Why don't you call me by my name anymore?'he whispered into her ear,sending a cold shiver thru her body.**

**'Of course I call you by your name!'**

**'Then say it.'**

**'Why?'**

**'Say it.'**

**Hotaru looked at him and then turned her head.**

**'Sesshoumaru.'**

**He smirked.**

**'Say it looking at me.' **

**'Would you...'she turned to yell at him but this was what he expected.He kissed her.Again.But this time deeper then the first time.She was close to bite his tongue when he came on top of her,forcing her hands above her head.He kissed her long and forcefully without her agreement.He was really enjoying this but she wasn't.Or that was what she showed.**

**'I think you are like a wild animal...and you know what happens to those animals...'he said broking the kiss.**

**'Then enjoy your repayment!'she said.'SILENCE WALL!'she cried out and thru him away,into the wall.**

**Hotaru jumped from the bed and waked towards the door.But she stopped.Voices.Approaching.Not good.She turned and uned to the window. Then,he opened it.It was a loooooooooooooong way down.She smiled when she saw Koran close,flying on the skye."_She is really faithfull..."_she thought and climbed on the edge of the window.Then,she saw very far away two shapes."_Neptune...Uranus..._"In that moment,Sesshoumaru stood up and looked at her.**

**'Aren't you going to jump?'**

**'Yes,I will.Just wanted to say that I did what I did for Rin.'**

**He rised an eyebrown.**

**'So...if I convince Rin to ask you to live with me,you will?In this bedroom?'**

**'You're such a perv!'she glared him and then jumped.**

**Sesshoumaru camed at the window and looked down.He saw her falling very afst and then he saw her transforming into a violet color and a few moments later he saw her as Saturn.Koran flew to her and tooked her.**

**'Where is she runing?'**

**Then he saw the 2 shapes."_Fight..._".And he knew that more of them would come.Saturn wasn't the threat they all feared.Yes,she was dangerous but he knew that she would never really destroy the Earth only to get him.Besides...she,a few moments ago...act different...She touched him...gentle,...in that moment...he didn't felt her hate anymore...he felt...something different like...care...concern_...love_...She touched him in a meaning way.He had to do something or she would get herself killed.Or...he stopped.Maybe she wanted to die...**

**But does Sesshi think that maybe she wanted him to save her?But how could he know that when she doesn't know it herself?**


	9. The girl inside me

Chapter 9: **The girl inside me **

'**DEEP SUBMERGE!'**

'**WORLD SHAKING!'**

Saturn jumped and was able to avoid the attacks.She came begind them and hit them with the Glaive.

'Stop you two!'she yelled at them.

'We will,after you die!'Uranus cried out and took of her Talisman.

'I have no bussines in fighting you!'

'You have now!**Space sword**….**BLASTAR**!'

Saturn jumped again but this time,she was cut on the left leg.Again,no pain.But she felt a shiver."_Nani?What's happening?_"she thought confused.Why did she shivered?Because she felt the touch of the blade….it ddn't hurt….but she felt….untill then she used to not feel anything….She was starting to _feel_ again?No….no way she said to herself and raised her Glaive.

'**SUBMARINE….REFLECTION!'**

'**SILENCE WALL!'**

She rejected the attack and decided to end this.

'**WORLD SCREAMING!'**

She released the energy ball and directed into the ground,in front of them.Lots of dust came out and the three girls couldn't see eachother .

'This was enough.'she whispered and turned to leave .

'My girl….'she heard that voice again and she stopped.

'You again…'she mumbled.

'Me…..I came for my answer…'

She was about to refuse him and attack him when she saw Sesshoumaru coming in front of her.In her left side was a shadow,the man that was asking her child."_Perfect…one was not enough…"_.

'Hotaru.'Sesshoumaru said her name in that cold voice.

'Don't look at him,dear…..he is not good enough for you…'

'You shut up!'she cried.'He is NOTHING to me!'

Her voice was even colder than Sesshoumaru's.That was…..hard…..to have.

'Why did you come?'she turned to Sesshoumaru.

'I have my interest…..'

"_Interest?That…..jerk!"_

'Come dear…'the voice was heard again.

'Naraku….If you touch her I kill you for sure this time.'

'My,my…..I'm so scared…..'he said with irony even if he knew that he is wright.

'So,you're name is Naraku….'Saturn turned to Naraku. with me and I'll grant your wish!'he said and smirked.He rised his right hand to her,offering it to her.

Saturn smilled faintly .

'I will.We have a deal.'she said not knowing that her words simply cut deep into a certain silver haired demon's heart.

She tooked a few steps towards Naraku and gaved him her hand.Naraku pulled her to him and pinned her to his chest with her back.He let her neck bare and prepared to mark her.SEsshoumaru looked at her looking for a clue that she didn't really wanted this…He only saw her empty eyes,but…..suddenlly,a small tear appeared on her left eye as she let her head on Naraku's right shoulder to give him a better acces.When Naraku almost amrked her,Sesshoumaru's eyes glittered in red and attacked.He passed Toikjin thru Naraku's body,and grabbed Saturn in his arms.She was to confused by his action to do something.She just looked at him in disbelieve.

'She's **MINE**'he said loud and with anger.

She let her head on his chest for a second and listened to his heartbeats.Even if he had that armour,she could hear them….So nice….So good….She was feelling good….IN HIS

ARMS!That thought wacked her up and start to fight him,to free herself.But they where already in the air.He hold her tier and looked at her.

'Stop fighting!'

'You can't just tell me what to do!Take me back.NOW!'

'I will not.'

'Why?'

'I have my interest.'

'SHUT UP with that!I'm not yours!'

'Maybe you're not knowing that but you are mine since you borned.'

'Let me go,NOW!'

'Don't force me to do this to you.'

'Stop it and let me go!Do what?'

She was still struggling.

'This.'

He embraced her closer and touched her skin with Tensseiga.She wasn't a demon,so,the barrier of Tensseiga affected her.Her body start to shiver in madness and she cried out.

'NO!'

Her symbol appeared on her forehead and then faded away.She fainted and she returned to Hotaru.He had to do it.Now,he tooked her wand and hided it in his haori.This way,she was protected by herself.He looked at her peacefull face and saw no sign of hate.She was even more beautifull.He tooked her to his chamber and put her on his bed.She was still sleeping.

_A few moments later…._

Hotaru opened her eyes slowly.She was in a room,abig room,a familiar room.She jumped in her bottom when she realized where she was.She looked around and breathed relaxed when she saw that she's alone and dressed."_That perv…..is such a jerk too!_".Her head was a little dizzy but she could get herself off the bed.She saw her dirty clothes and wished to take a bath but…….

'What's there?'she whispered when she saw a door next to the bed.It was a bath.She smilled and tooked her clothes off.The water was so clean and pure…..she was so happy that forgot the thing that she was in strange room,in a strange place and with a strange guy!.

'Jaken.'

'Hai,my lord?'

'Put the sword back on the door…she's strong even without that thing….I want her closed in here!Understood?'

'h…Hai my lord..'

Sesshoumaru closed the door behind him and waited Jaken's action.When he ehard the sword on the door,he walked towards the bed where he left her a few minutes earlier.She wasn't there but he felt her scent in the bathroom.He waited a time,but his patience ended.He opened the door and saw what he would never think he will be glad to see.A naked girl.He stared at her back,while she was using a towel to clean her body of the water.Her haire was covering most of her chest but still some parts were exposed to his view.And what a view……Her skin was so tempting and almost begging to be touched..He imagined her then with Naraku and felt anger….and……jelousy?HE? His thoughts come to an end when he felt something hard in his afce.Soup.

'PERVERT!OUT!NOOOWW!'

She was covering herself as much as she could and he noticed her bad hidded blush.He grabbed her in a second and almost maked her drop the only thing she had to hide her body from his view.

'I'm not a pervert!Remember!I am in my room,and in my bath!You are in my bath!'

'Because you brought me here!'she screamed at him.

She pushed him and runed out of the bathroom.She knew that he had her wand but she could still run.But before she could touch the door his voice stopped her.

'Tensseiga is behind the door.It wont let you out.'

'Open it.NOW!'

He smirked.

'I will not.You are…..mine now.'

**Again,I don't own any Inuaysha or SM character,only this story!**


	10. Just the 2 of us Part 1

**Sorry,I am in a very big hurry,its just the first part,I am sorry,Is a little strange...but thats nothing new..so...bye for now!Thks so much for the reviews!Mil,you see,I have continued,so don't worry! **

**Chapter 10 : Just the 2 of us..Part 1**

'I'm not yours!I'm not some property you know!'she screamed turning to face him.

Sesshoumaru smirked and got closer to her.

'You are mine since you wre born,just that you didn't knew it'  
'You bastard!How dare you?'she yelled angry,puling her towel on her chest to cover more of her body.  
He pushed her to the wall and come very close to her,pinning her with his hands.He smelled her neck and kiss it slowly,like to torture her.  
'Don't touch me!'she said trying to avoid his gaze.  
'Look at me.'he whispered into her ear,knowing what reaction she will have.  
'Ie'  
He smirked and then pushed himslef more against her,to be able to mark her as his.She knew what was about to happend and cursed the fact that she was still to weak to fight him back.  
'Don't do it.'she said,with tears in her beautifull eyes.  
'You know I will do it.You can't stopp me.'

'Why are you doing it?You could just kill me as well'  
He didn't answered but in the exact moment he almost bite her,she let her head on her right shouldeurs and gaved him a better angle.She just...didn't care anymore.Not even that.She fel herself better for a few moments and then he had to ruin everything.So,she felt nothing in that moment.Just...emptyness.Her soul...did she still had one?She must have one,or she wouldn't be alive.She felt his shark fangs cuting thru her skin,giving her a few drops of blood.She felt a big pain,then something really hot inside her.He couldn't see her face because of the haire.He tooked a step back and looked at her mark.So nice...s mall blue-white half moon.But soon the mark start to glow and she was shivering.He looked at her face and saw her eyes looking at him.But they were blank.Her symbol was glowing in amdness on her forehead and her haire was blowing in energy.

'Nani...'he whispered in surprise.

'Take it...out...NOW!'she screamed and her voice was a very angry one.  
'No.'he said.

She pushed hima way,the symbol dissappeared and runed into the bathroom.She closed ehrself there and looked for something shark.She saw the mirror.Sesshoumaru was still there,thinking at her reaction.He could of swear that she liked him,he knew that but why was she so stubborn?Just like his half-brother.Then,he heard a big noise.A broken mirror.He broked the bathroom door and saw her in her kneels,with her back at him.There was blood on her towel and he smelt her blood.Sesshoumaru walked to her and when he turned her to him,she was bleeding at her neck,and in her left hand was a piece of glass.

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING?'he growled at her and tooked her in his arms,like a bride.  
She droped the glass and whispered,between her tears.  
'Take ...it...off...I have to take it off...'she was saying all the time without looking at him.  
Sesshoumaru put her on his bed and dissappeared for a few seconds.He turned with a wet towel and start to clean her fress wound.She had been scratching the place were he marked her.  
'Why did you do this?Is so...terrible to have my mark?'

'I hate you...How could I'  
'You do not hate me...not like you say you do.I can smell it.You have changed..and so did I.'

'I changed yes...long time ago...I'm not...me...anymore'  
'Why do you reject so much my presence when you..touched me like that that day?'

She was avoiding his eyes untill this question.She looked at him and he saw confusion.  
'You don't udnerstand...that was a mistake...I can't love you...I must hate you...Hate is all I have left...If I give up to her...There will be nothing left for me'  
'If there is something that I learned is that you must not let your soul to hate that much.I did it myself...and there is nothing good in it...'

'Strange...an advise camed from the one I tried to kill so much'  
He didn't answered.He just leaned to her and kissed her.Gently,not forcefully.This time was different.She was...actually responding...He kissed her first but then she kissed him back,between her tears.He hugged her and came on top of her.She slowlly opened his haori and put her hands on his chest,to feel his heart,without broking the kiss they shared.He explored her body with her hands but when he tried to remove her towel she stopped him,and,scared,she pushed him away.She brought her kneels to her chin and looked at the surprised dog-demon.  
'Leave me alone,please.'she said in a way to calm voice.

'I..'he tried to say.

'LEAVE!NOW!'


	11. Just the 2 of us Part 2

**Chapter 11 : Just the 2 of us Part 2(Secrets revealed)**

'Ie!'

**Hotaru(POV)**

'Nani?'I looked at him.I was expecting him to leave.I knew that his pride was huge and his patience had a limit.But I was determinated to make him angry,to make him leave me alone.Alone...that was what I want?That sounds so familiar...

Flashback...

_'Hotaru!Hotaru!Open your eyes,Hotaru!'I ehard my sisters voice but it is so cold...and I can't open my eyes..they are so heavy...Why are you so noisy onee-chan?_

_'Let me sleep...'I say with difficulty._

_'NO!Open your eyes.Stay with me,Hotaru!Please!I'm sorry!Its all my fault!'_

_But is so cold...I will sleep only a few minutes...a few minutes,and then I'll have the strength to open my eyes and say that everything is allright...Yes...that I will do...Wait...what's that light?its so worm...but no.I don't want to go there...It scares me...No...don't touch me...NO!_

End of flashback...

'Hotaru!Hotaru!'I heard my name called out loudlly.I open my eyes and I see him,over me,shaking me.I stand up in my bottom and look at him,but my mind is so far away...

'What was that?'he askes me.

How could I answer to that when I don't even know?What memory was that?Its not mine...It can't be...But it was my name called by her.It was like a bad dream,but it felt so real...I'm scared...If that's a memory when did it happend?Why don't I allready know it?

'Hotaru!Say something to me!'

I look into his amber eyes.I don't wanna know.Its just a bad dream..It has to be...Yes,Hotaru,that was a bad dream...a bad dream...

'You have such nice eyes...'I whisper to him,smilling coldly.

He gives me an odd look.Like I was nuts or something.Then,he huggs me.

'What's wrong?I ask.

'What happend?What did you saw?You're shaking!'

I am?Yes...I am shaking...I almost bite my tongue...His worm.the way he huggs me...How can I feel so good in his arms when he is my enemie?His propossal...one night...why not?

'Sesshoumaru?'

'Hai.'

'About your proposall...to spend a night thinking that we are not enemies...still stands?'

He takes my chin in his hand and approaches to kiss me but I turn my head.Not...that...I know what he wants...I want that too,but it can not bee...I don't understand why I can't just hugg him back or make love to him.My hate...is gone...my soul is the one that is trying to keep it here,in my heart but there is no place for her anymore...

'As you wish...'I heard and he leaves,leaves me alone there...But I deserve to be alone...I don't know why,but I just know...I see him going and sitting on the bed,looking over the window,staring in nothing.Forgive me...I hear my heart whispering...Forgive me...cause I can not forgive myself for something I can't figure it out.

'Come next to me.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------

'I...'he openes his mouth but she stoppes him.

'I can't remember Sesshoumaru...I can't remember all...'

'What?'

I remember her..her soul taking out of her body..'she said with taers coming out in force.

He looked at her in confusion.What was she saying?

'I know that you don't know...She...gaved...her soul...'she said and then looked at him.'...for you...'

His eyes became bigger at this news.She did what?

'What I remember is that I heard her saying that she is willingly gaving her soul to save you.And then...something camed thru her body and taked almost all her soul...because she died next to me,as you know...she wanted to die next to me...That's why..I hated you so much...'

'Hotaru...'he said her name.It was the only thing he could do in that moment.

'Sssss...I know that you didn't knew...I remembered recently...I thought that she died because of your rejection...but...It wasn't that way...This is strange...'

'It is...'he looked at her and she let him hugg her again,closer to his chest,feelling the safety of his protective arms.

**Sorry...can not continue this now...my sister's husbund is here and I really can't write naymore.maybe tomorro!Sorry!**


	12. The past

Ok,now I am a little sad acuse I saw Angel Sanctuary and I'm so sad...thinking on my new video with it,on Cristian Castro-Alguna Vez...and I'm so sad!I'm crying!Perfect,now I listen the melody from Cruel Intentions..this is my cry day!

Chapter 12 : The past

'What your sister did was...'he tried to say but when she heard the mention of her sister she psuhed him away.

'Don't talk about her with that voice of yours!That voice with no feellings...I can take it,but I can't accept to talk about her like that!She was everything I had!Everything!And now what do I have?Tell me!'she screamed at him,bringing her legs to her chin and sobbing.She was all shaking,in madness.Sesshoumaru looked at her and knew that it was useless to try to have a normal discution with her in that moment so he tooked a sit on a chair.

'This is my way to talk,Hotaru.I never talked different,not even to Rin.This is the way I am.Its not that I don't agree with the fact that Yellena was everything to you...About your question...'

She raised her eyes to him.He saw that they were now red,because of her crying and they no more glitter like before.Innocent eyes...like the eyes of a child that someone taked his favorite toy and now was about to take it back.She was so beautifull,even with those red eyes,and that wound on her neck.He wanted so much for her to accept him...He never thought that he will actually want that one day.Now...he would give anything just to have her...at least a kiss with her will.

'Hai...?'she said almost as a ghost word.

He camed to her,sitting next to her and tooked her face into his hands.She let her face in his left hand,closing her eyes,feelling the safety of his hands.

'You can have me...if you would...accept me.'

He kissed her right cheek were a tear felt.She put her small hands over his and smilled a little.He couldn't resist anymore.He had to kiss her now,to have her close to him.So he pulled her to him and did it.He kissed her gently,but he wanted to deeper the kiss,so he licked easily her bottom lip,asking for entrance,She was feelling so good,that she forgot all and let him in.He growled when she opened her mouth.He got closer,pushing her on her back.He explored her mouth with desire and passion,making her gasping for air.

'You move...to fast.'she said all red,blushing in all red shapes.

He smirked and leaned to kiss her again.This time,she tooked him by his neck and pull him closer,so they could feel eachother's bodyes better.The kiss become something more than a simple kiss.But he wanted more,more of her.So he pulled her towel,broking the kiss and watching her.She let the grip of her towel for his satisfaction.He removed his haori and leaned to her,kissing her again.He kissed her neck,her neck,her bare shouldeurs and her breasts.But she start to shake.

'Its ok..'he said.

Tears came out of her eyes and that worried him...

Flashback...

_'Look,who we have here...'I heard a strange voice coming from our back.yellena stopped picking fruits and turned her back.I did the same.It was a demon.A tiger demon.He was tall,looking strong and not ugly.He smirked at us bouth and that frightened me and Yellena.I look at her and she looks at me.What to do?_

_'Don't come any closer!'Yellena said and comed to me,taking me by my waist._

_'Or,what?'he smirked and removed his haori._

_'What are you doing?'I asked shocked._

_'Lets have a little fun...I was looking for a mate but I see I had found two of them...you look so delicious...I can't wait.'he said and in a flash he got us bouth.Yellena punched him with her fruit basket and that maked him angry.He pushed her away,into a tree and she fainted._

_'Yellena!' I screamed but I stopped ,loosing my voice when I felt his hot breath on my neck._

_'Sssss...little one...'he said in a whisper and pushed me to the ground.I try to runf rom him but he captures my legs and pulls me under him.He stays on top of me,like in a sitting position._

_'No,please,leave me alone!leave us alone!'I try to scream but comes out only a whisper._

_'You'll like it...you'll want more...I can feel that you're a virgin...that's more interesting...I'll be your first...'_

_'Ie...ie...'I cry but he doesn't stopps.He unties my clothes and touches me.I don't want this.Please,someone,make him stop!_

_I see Yellena.She's still fainted.I have to stop him...So,I punch him with all my strenght.He becomes angry and hits me hard.But I don't stop.I can not.I scratch his arms ,giving out his blood.Then,he hits me again,this time so bad that everything become darker and darker.I can see him holding a knife above me with bouth hands.Its a very long knife,shark and looks terrible.I know what his going to do.I just hope that Yellena can run...I feel a huge pain in my chest and then everything fades in darknes and cold._

End of flashback...

'IE!'she yells and pushes him away,again.This time she is crying badly and jumps from the bed.She takes his haori on her and runs to the door.She knew what was going to happend but she had to run...away from him...his dirty hands...she felt dirty...

Sesshoumaru looked at her runing thru the door.

'Don't touch it!'he screams to her but is to late.

She allready touched it and huge electric shoks are passing thru her body,making her shiver madly.But she doesn't gave up.

'I .have...to...GET OUT!'she screams remembering over and over again his desgusting face.Her symbol appears and her body gaves out much energy.Sesshoumaru comes to her and huggs her.

'Stop it,Hotaru.Stop it!'he said.'You'll get hurt!'

He feels her power,her fury,and for a second,he sees what she sees.But something more than she sees.Something that her brain rejects to accept.He sees her...with her eyes half open...all in blood...her blood...on the grass...A man o top of her,pulling out a long knife from her chest.She has her eyes closed and not moving...Her body is full with blood and bruises,her clothes ripped apart...He is in shock...Could she be...dead?But she was here,with him...What was happening?He sees better the man.it was a demon.. he...knew...him!

She openes the door,finally and gets out,leaving him there,in shock.She runs as fast as she can,but at the entrance of the forest she falls down.

'It can't be...It can't be...'she repeats all the time,shaking and looking around confused and with madness.She gets up and runes thru the forest,leaving the branches of the trees scratch her smooth skin,giving her blood out.

She stopped and the edge of a cliff and felt into her kneels.Her eyes were staring in nothing,like she would expect an answer to come from there.

'IE!'she cried as loud as she could.

to be continued...


	13. The shadow

**Did you expected at that?Well...I didn't!hahahhaa...and I'm the one who writes it!Well,enjoy this 13 chapter.The story is approaching her end...I'm afraid you'll kick me when you'll read the end of it...Muahahaha..That if I don't change my mind!**

Chapter 13 : The shadow

'Reikun!'

'Sesshoumaru.'

The two lords were standing one in front of the other.Reikun didn't have time to react and he found himself pinned to a stone by Sesshoumaru's clawed hand.

'What is this,Sesshoumaru?Weren't we,friends?'

'I need answers.Now!'

'Answers?About what?'he tried to get out of the grip of Sesshoumaru's strong hand.

'4 years ago...'

'4 years ago what?'

'Did you killed two human sisters?'

'I killed many humans,I can't remember all!'

Sesshoumaru pulled out Toikjin with his other hand.

'Sisters you said?'

He received a glare.

'Hm...Yes...two sexxy sisters...Hm...to bad one of them died!'

'One of them?'

'Yes...'

'Wich one?'

'Who knows,they looked the same...'

'Who?'he said and scratched Reikun's skin with Toikjin's blade.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hotaru was walking with no direction,staring in nothing.She looked like she was crazy.Her face was calm,her haire looking fine but her eyes were...to calm...She was shaking her head and caught it in her hands.

'No...I don't want to remember...it isn't real...'she was saying all the time.

She knew were she haves to go,so she went.She left behind the forest,croassed fields but she knew that soon the truth will come out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru was running as fast as he could,using his entire power on that.he had to get there before her,and stop her.He would never thought that she was...What that filthy Reiku told him...he killed him.Slowlly.And then he ressurected him using his Tensseiga,only to kill him again.

Flashback...

_'Where is this place?'_

_'On the Sacred Mountain...its a large tree with very good and rare fruits...'_

_'Reiku...before I kill you..Why did you do it?'_

_He smirked at me._

_'It was fun...If you would see her eyes...looking at her sister...'_

_'Bastard!'I growled angry ._

End of flashback...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I'm here.'

That was all she said and looked at the large tree.Big fruits were hanging on his branches almost begging to be collected.She searched with her eyes all around for something that she didn't knew exactly.Then.she saw it.A grave stone hided begind some tall grass and flowers.A forgotten grave...Her heart became like ice.She walked towards it when a huge silver light came inf ront of her and she covered her eyes.

'Hotaru.'

'Sesshoumaru...'she whispered when she saw him.

They watched themselves a few seconds and when she tried to pass him,he stopped her.

'Don't.'he said.

She put her hand on his arm and pushed him gently away.

'I have to.'

'It wont help you!'

She looked at him and smilled.With one hand she touched his face and he let his cheek in the coup of her hand.

'I allready know who is there...but I have to remember...understand?I must...free myself.'

He touched her hand that rested on his face.

'Is it more important than us?'

'Us?'she said.'there can't be any us...'she said and walked away,stopping inf ront of the grave.

'Why?'

'Cause for that...'she said and read the grave stone.'I'll had to be alive.'

The grave's stone:

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are violet,_

_White is joy,_

_Black is sadness,_

_Flowers are life,_

_Earth is death,_

_While she was with us,we were white_

_Now that she left her flowers_

_For the peace that rests in the earth,_

_Go to the light..._

_So we'll never be apart..._

_Here lies beloved daughter and sister,Hotaru Tomoe,dead at 14'th years old.May she find her path thru the light,and rest in peace._

**seriously now,did you expected on that?-author's note)**

Sesshoumaru approached her and read the inscription.He knew that.Reiku told him.He hugged her almost afraid that she will vanish and leave him alone.

'Stay with me.'he said into her ear.

'Everything was...a lie?I have to remember...'she said ignoring him and touched the words from the stone.he put his hand over her and he saw black all around him.Then,something like a light came and he found himself standing in his feet,staring at the tree when he heard sweet voices,laughing.He turned and saw...

_'I told you,we'll find here the fruits we need!'_

_'Yellena,we should of not come...Its kinda late and ...'_

_'It won't take long!'she said with a big smile that maked her sister smile to._

_'Ok,lets go.'_

_The two girls stopped under the tree and start collecting the fruits wich were on grass._

_'Did you still see him?'_

_Yellena blushed and smilled._

_'I take it as a yes.'Hotaru answered._

_'Why are you like that?'Yellena asked._

_'Like what?'_

_'Why don't you like him?'_

_'Why do you allways ask me that?'_

_'Cause I know what you think...as you know what I think...'_

_'Yellena!'_

_'What?Its true!Do you denie the fact you don't like his eyes...his hair...his rare smile.even if something abd happens then...c'mon.admit it!You love him too,that's why you are so much furious on him...cause he maked you...**feel**...'_

_'Stop it!'_

_'You dream at him...at his kisses..his embrace.'she said this and rolled on her back,hugging herself.'His touch...its what you only want...'_

_Hotaru blushed at what yellena was saying and hit her with a fruit._

_'You think he is sweet like this fruit...and he smells so good...you want to see him naked!'_

_'You're a perv!'_

_'Am I?You were thinking it!'_

_Hotaru blushed even more._

_'But you were saying it!'_

_'So,you admit it?'_

_'Why do you want me to admit so much?That would mean we are rivals...even if I'm not the type to fight for a guy...'_

_'For a man...a strong one...'_

_'Yell,are you drunk!'_

_'Drunk of him...say Hota,I won't mind to share him with you!'_

_Hotaru looked at her sister with a tear on her head._

_'You're making fun on me,don't you?'_

_'No,I'm not!'_

_'Perv!'_

_'Puppy in love!'_

_'Stop it!'_

_'Sesshoumaru,come to us,we love you so!'_

_'I said stop it!'_

_'Come and stop the fire that is burning her hearts,fire of desire!'said Yellena laughing._

_Hotaru jumped on her and start fighting with her.But soon,the two girls were laughing and looking at eachother. Hotaru stood and arranged her hair._

_'Say,Taru...'_

_'Nani?'_

_Yellena stood and caught her sisters hands.Easy they put hand over hand._

_'We will have allways eachother,don't we?'_

_'Allways...'Hotaru answered._

_'Look who we have here...'they heard and turned only to see a tiger demon looking at them with hunger in his eyes._

_Hotaru looks at yellena,and Yellena looks at her._

_'Don't come any closer!'Yellena screams at him and takes Hotaru by her waist._

_'Or what?'he smirked and removes his haori._

_'What are you doing?'Hotarua skes in shock._

_'Lets have a little fun..I was looking for a mate but I see I had found two of them...you look so delicious...I can't wait'he says and in a second he got them bouth.Yellena punches him with her fruit basket and he hits her hard,sending her into the large tree._

_'Yellena!'Hotaru screams her sisters name when she stopes suddenly,feelling his hot breath on her neck._

Sesshoumaru was allready so angry that he regreted to let Reiku's dead body for the wild animals...he should of decapitated him or something...When he saw him smelling her neck and touching her like that he wanted to rip apart that shadow but he knew it wasn't real...It was something from the past...

_'Sssssssssss...little one...'_

_Then he pushes her to the ground and she tries to run but he's faster.her legs got capture and he pulls her under him.he takes a sitting position on her._

_'No,please,leave me alone!Leave us alone!'_

_'You'll like it...you'll want more...I can feel that you are a virgin...that's more interesting...I'll be your first.'_

_'Ie...ie...'_

_He started to untie her clothes._

_Hotaru looks at yellena,who will still fainted.then she starts to hit his rapier with all her strenght.He hits her.Bad. But she doesn't stopp.He hits her again and then he takes out a long knife from his waist.He takes it in bouth hands and smirkes at her,Then he...punches her with him in her heart.Hotaru gaspes once as blood comes out from her mouth and she dies.Her head falls on her right shouldeur and her eyes are half open._

Sesshoumaru looks at her from closer,with anger and pain.Her eyes are no longer sinning.they had lost they're glitter.They are cold...lifeless...staring in nothing.

_Reiku gets uo,after he licks once her cheek._

_'So sweet...to bad little one...maybe your sister will be more nice...'he says and licks his wounds from his arms._

_Yellena opened her eyes and sees Reiku on top of her.She screams loud and when she sees her dead sister she sees red.She looks with her hand the scissors she had for the fruits and stabs Reiku in his chest.He hits her making her faint.Tired of the two he gets up and leaves the two bodies there._

_Yellena gets up after a few moments and crowles to her dead sister.She touches her face and feels the coldness of her body._

_'No,Hotaru,open your eyes.Stay with me!You promised!You said allways!No!Onegai!Open your eyes for me!'_

_But she doesn't._

The all image dissappears and another one appears.Yellena stand on a cliff in a pray position.

_'I'll give my soul for my sister,so she could live longer...Never remembering this...'_

_With that she drops some earth over the cliff and a small shard of Shikon it is seen in the falling earth._

_In her back,a light appears and then becomes a body.Hotaru's body.No wounds,nothing on it.Not even a bruise.The shard comes into her necka nd she openes her eyes._

_'I give my soul for him,so he could never feel the pain I felt...'_

_She drops another coup of earth,this time with 2 other shards.The shards appear into Hotaru's body.One in her heart and one in her stomach.She looks one more time to her sister and closes her eyes,falling into darkness._

Sesshoumaru sees Yellena's soul coming out from her body,by force and only a part remaines in her."_So much love...for her...for me...How can exist so much love in this pathetic world?"_he askes himself in his mind.Then he sees Hotaru,his Hotaru,staring at Yellena's memory.He comes to her and takes her in his arms.

'Why weren't you there?'she askes him letting her haed on his chest.

'I would gave anything to be there for you and Yellena.I'm...sorry...'

'What will happened to me?'

'You'll live.With me.'

'I can not.I am...dead...'

'No,you're not...'

'I should...take out the shards...'

'NO!'

'Why are you so afraid off,Sesshoumaru?'

'Losing you...'

She looks at him with kindness and takes him from his neck,pulling him to her.

'Aren't you disgusted,by me?'

'I'll never be...I...I...love you.'

Her eyes grow bigger and she can't say anything.Just smille.

'How can you love me,knowing what I am?'

He puts her down on the grass,still holding her to his chest.

'You are Hotaru.That's what you are.'

She smilles and let him kiss her."_I love you to Sesshoumaru...I know we don't have a future,but..just for the moment...we can pretend that there is nothing else except us..._"

**to be continued...**

**hahhahahha!Did you liked it?Did you hate it?Just REVIEW for a sweet girl that loves her readers!Plzzzzz...and you can leave a coment,not just if you loved it or not!I am so happy when I read my reviews!Many kisses from a small Venece from Bucharest(its raining so much those days...).**


	14. I don't wanna go

**Chapter 14 : I don't wanna go...**

'We should go...' Kagome said .

'Yeah...'Inuyasha mumbled.

'Hentai!'Sango slaped Miroku.Again.

'You two just stop!'Inuyasha cried in desperation.

'Will you just**_ SIT_**!'Kagome yelled.Then she stoped serious,for a few seconds.

'What's wrong,Kagome?'Miroku asks with a hand over his now red face.

'Shards...'

'How many?'Inuyasha jumps from his place.

'1...no...2!No...3!3 shards!'

'Are you sure?'

'yes,I am!Baka!Did I ever said wrong?'

'Yes,actually a few times...'

'osuwarii...'

Inuyasha met again his old friend:dirt.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Hotaru stood from the cavern where Sesshoumaru let her.He said that it was something important that he has to do and she must not come.(Author's note: nothing happend in the carvern,sorry!not yet,at least...).But when she was about to go outside,she felt suddenly dizzy and the whole world start spinning with her.

'What...'she said slowly and fainted.

She opened her eyes after a few moments and stood in her bottom.She saw a shikon fragment next to her.

'A shikon shard?'she said looking at him.

She remembered then.She had 3 of them in her body.Her skin color became pale as she realised what that ment.It was a shikon from her body.Something was rejecting those shards.Since when was she feelling like this?Not her sickness...this feellings...since she...(she looks to the light from the exit).since she became Saturn!She looked at her hands and saw that,for a moment she could see thru them,like she was somekind of a ghost or something.And that scared her...She didn't wanted to die...Not now that she could be with him...knowing that he wasn't the guilty one for her death...Tears invaded her eyes and she couldn't stop them.She put the shard in her pocket,not intending to tell him.Not yet.She didn't found the strenght to get up so she stood there,on the cold earth,waiting for him.His fluff was left with her,to keep her wormth,thru the night.After 20 minutes he appeared in the cave,with a plate with food for her.She was resting on the ground,with the fluff around her,leaning against the cave wall.

'What happend?'he asked while he was taking her from there and jumping outside the cave with her in his arms.He stoped on a tall tree,and put the fluff around her body.She rested her head against his viril chest and closed her eyes slowwly.

'You must eat something.'he said and gaved her the plate.

She pushed it away.

'I'm sorry,I'm not hungry...'

'You didn't eat anything in 2 days.'he said with his amber cold icy eyes.

'I know...I'll try later...'

'Why not now?'

'Cause it makes me sick...'

His eyes grew.

'I'm not that,baka!I can't be pregnant when I didn't even slept with anyone!'she said smilling and making her confortable in his arms.'I like the way you keep me now...'she whispered.

He looked closer to her and removed some locks of hair from her face.

'Its making me feel ...safe...I had lost that feelling so long ago...'

'I like making you feel safe..'he replied.

She smilles and looks at him,in his amber eyes.

'I also like the way you look at me...the way you see thru me...thru this human body...'she sais and takes his hand.She puts her over his and they play with eachothers fingers.(if you saw Sailor Moon,you know the scene were Haruka and Michiru are staying on a window and do this).

'Why are you allways so cold?'she asked after a few moments.

'This is the way I am...I allways been like this.'

'I see...how do you feel when you treat people like you do?'

'How did you felt when you did the same with me?'

'That time...good...very good...but in the same time no.Actually I wasn't even feelling something if I think better...But later...'

'When later?'he asks immediatly,wanting to know when she had changed her way to see him.

She smilles and takes the fluff more on her,wrapping her arms around her,making him jealous on his own fluff.

'Well...kinda after the incident from the forest...'.She turnes a little red.

He smirks.That was after he kissed her for the first time.

'This Sesshoumaru can indulge anyone with only a kiss...'he smirks again.

'Don't be so full of yourself!'she sais and hits him in the chest.Her smile fades away when she saw the pain in his eyes.'Sesshoumaru?'

'Its nothing...'

'The old wound?'

'Yes...you're quite strong,you know?'

'Thanks...'she sais and jumps from his arms,landing down,on her feet,with gracious,like a swan.

'Why did you left?'

'Come down...there's a small waterfall there...I can clean your wound...Come..'she turns making him sign with seduction.

He follows her immediatly.She finds the waterfall and cuts a part from her haori.She turnes to him and finds him without his armour or his haori.Hotaru rises her left eyebrown at him.

'You're fast!'

'I know...'he sais and in a flash he is in her back wrapping his muscular arms around her waist,pulling her against his bare chest.

'Let me see your wound...'

'Leave it...'he sais nuzzling his nose in her neck.

'But..'

'Its not important...'he replies in her place.

'Sesshoumaru...'is the only word she can say when he kisses her gently on her collarbone,removing her hair.

'Sssssss...'

She's about to say yes to his request when she heards somehting in the bushes.Actually she feels something,like a dark energy.She turnes fast and pushes him away.he looks at her while he falls,in surprise and then he see the huge dark energy ball coming towards her.She doesn't move but rises her hand and the Glaive appears.The energy ball hits her Glaive and its rejected in a flash.

'Pretty fast,my flower...'

'Naraku...'she sais in disgust.

'We had a deal...'

'We had.You say very good.Its not standing anymore...'

'I don't like the ones like you...who are saying something but they make something else...'

'I don't like you at all!'

'Fine then...DIE!'

With that he launches another deadly attack but its avoided by Sesshoumaru's poisoned lash.Hotaru turnes to him,in a way surprised.

'Arigatou...'she said smilling.

When they look at Naraku,he was allready gone.

'Something's not good...'Sesshoumaru said.

'Indeed.'

Then,Sesshoumaru's attention is caught by something shinny on the ground.He goes closer and sees that is a shikon no tama.

'Hotaru.'

'Hai?'

Then,she sees the shikon too."_Is the second..._" she thought and tries to pretend that nothing happened.

'Maybe it was Naraku's...'

'Ne.Naraku takes back what its his...This...'he turnes to her.'It's yours isn't it?'

She doesn't answer but shows him the other shard.His eyes gre bigger in concern.

'You know what that means?'

'Hai...'

'Try to take them back!'he sais all the sudden with real worry in his voice and takes her in his arms.

'I can't...Saturn will keep rejecting them...I'm sorry Sesshoumaru,but..soon...'

'NO!'

'Gomen ne...'she sais taking a very sad look.'Its not my will this...'

'We have to find something...maybe that Inuyasha knows something...'

'Inuyasha?'

'My half brother...'

She suddenly feels dizzy and its about to fall,lucky her she's in his arms.

'Hotaru,what's wrong?'

'Is..hard...to...breath...'she sais it and faints.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Hei...isn't that Sesshoumaru?'

'Where?'

'There!'Miroku shows him .

'It is him...is he carrying someone in his arms?'Inuyasha sais with an OCC look on his face.

'Its a girl...'Kagoma said not believing.

'A GIRL!'Inuyasha screamed and almost fainted.

Sesshoumaru stoped in front of them.Hotaru was barely seeing something and she was holding him tied.

'Sesshoumaru.'

'Inuyasha.'

'What's with the girl?Who is she?'

'She's mine.I will tell you everything only if you'll help her.'

'We will try,Sesshoumaru.'Kagome answered.

Sesshoumaru told them everything and than he waited an answer.

'I think this is beyond us...'said Kagome while she looked at the shikons from her hand.

'There must be something to help her...'Sango said sadly.

'Maybe her soul needs to find her peace,in the end...'Miroku said looking at the girl with concern.

'That will mean you'll have to let her go,Sesshoumaru...'Kagome said trying somehow to make the news less painfull.

Sesshoumaru was looking only at Hotaru,inhalling her scent and carrising her beautiful hair.To let her go?It was that the reason she was struggling?Him?He hugged her closer,like he was afraid she could go away and leave him in that moment.

'I feell dizzy.'he heard her whisper.

Sesshoumaru looked at her,in her almost gone eyes and knew that soon...if he doesn't do anything she will fade away...

'What can I do?Tell me...there must be something...'

Hotaru gives him a smille and touches his face with a hand.

'Just hold me...and don't let me go...I don't wanna go...'

Her words are coming into his mind like a wild wind.She wanted to stay with him,and that was enough for him.Then,an ideea came to him.Maybe if he would bring her the shikon no tama...she will be able to live...He tooked her to Inuyasha.

'Inuyasha,take care of her untill I return...'he sais and puts her in his arms.

He looks surprised but takes the girl with attention.Kagome smilles seeing that finally those two can live together.

'I will take care of her!'

Sesshoumaru looks at her one more time.Hotaru sees him transforming into a powerfull white light and she tries to reach him.

'Onegai...stay...'she sais with faintly words and she feels Inuyasha hugging her tier.

'Its Ok.He'll be back.he's more stubborn than me!'he sias giving her a smile.

'Sayonnara...'sais her to the direction he left and closes her eyes.

'Hotaru?'Inuyasha looks worried at her.Her heart almost stopped.'Hotaru,don't!'

She openes her eye in shock and sais:

'He's here.'

Inuyasha saw her expression and knew who it was.

'Naraku..'

Sango and Kagome tooked theyre weapons,ready for an attack.Inuyasha let Hotaru under a close tree so he could fight.

'Stay here.'he said with a kind voice.

She was remembering him of Kikyou.He was wandering were she could be...He loved her still,yes...

'Naraku...'said he and drew Tessaiga.

'Haha...don't be so happy to see me...I'm not staying...Sesshoumaru is waiting for me...'

At Sesshoumaru's name Hotaru rised her head and saw clearly Naraku.

'Then why are you here?'

'Taijia...I'll give you all someone that will crush you...please...met Goroyan.'he said and step aside.In his back was a very tall guy,full with muscles,and red bloody eyes.He didn't looked human at all.He had more than 2 arms and heads.He was... hidious...

'Naraku...he looks just like you!is your bro?'Inuyasha said with a smirk.

Naraku laugh and dissappeared.Goroyan attacked the team and soon they were in a crisis.

'**KAZE NO KIZU**!'Inuyasha attacked again and again but no use.

"_Wake up Hotaru..."_

'Who is it?'

"_I'm the other you...I'm the one who brings Death...the senshi of Destruction...Saturn..."_

'I'm not you.'

"_Leave that now,Hotaru...We must help them..."_

'I know,but...'

"_I'll give you the strength..believe in me...lets believe in eachother."_

'Believe...'

_'Yes.Lets do it!_"

'Ok.'she said and stood on her feet.She runed towards Goroyan with all her strength and screamed loud:

'**SATURN DEATH POWER!MAKE UP!'**

She transformed fast while she was running.Goroyan created a deep whole in the earth,in his back.This was what she had to do.If she had to die,at least she'll die with a reason.But...this wasn't the day in wich she will die...This was the day when she'll accept herself and will embrace it.

'Hotaru!'kagome screamed even if she was surprised about her transform.

'What is she?"Inuyasha asked looking surprised.

'She's a senshi.'she said simply.

Hotaru used her Glaive and hit Goroyan in his stomach and then pushed herself,with him,into the crave.

'Hotaru!'Inuyasha screamed and runed to the cliff but soon the earth began to shake in madness.

'What's happening?'Sango seemed scared.

A moment of silence came and then the whole crave start to glow in violet energy and two words were heard:

'**DEATH INFINITY!**'

The erath shaked again,badly then the first time and thenw as silence again.the light dissppeared and from the cave rised something like an iceberg,in the shape of a crisalid.They saw Hotaru somewhere up,caught in the crisalid,with her skin scratched,her outfit riped apart and her head droped on her left shouldeur.Her hair was covering most of it,but they could see that she's still alive,only that she wasn't awake.

'Let's take her down!'Miroku sugested and walked towards the crisalid only to be pushed away by somekind of a invisible shield.

'Nani?'

'This is weird...'Shippou said and fainted.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Somewhere in Naraku's fortress..._

'Naraku...'Sesshoumaru whispered when he felt something very cold in his heart.

'Yes...'Naraku's voice appeared.'Look at you sweetheart...'

In front of Sesshoumaru something lightly appeared and he could see Hotaru.In a ice crisalid.her beautiful skin scratched madly,her costume riped apart,her head...not moving...She was...dead.

'LIEEEEER!'

**Muahahahha,am i mean?No,I'm not,I didn't do anything mean!Or did I?LOL,ok,sorry,as i said this story come to an end...and I think 15 will be.Thx so much for your reviews and now,plzzzzzzzzzzz REVIEW!. Arigatou!Ok...I'm thinking on a new story...with Sesshi...not sure with who he will be...Rin or Hotaru...this time I'll take care on mistakes...but it will be called Inta Eih...It will be a little sad...cause that's the name for...but who knows?Ok,plz vote with who would you like Sesshi to be in the next story:Hotaru,Rin or Sara.See Ya!**

**P.S:Almost forggoten!hehehehe...I would like a pair between Hotaru and Kira from Angel Sanctuary.What do you say?**


	15. The Sword of Destiny Part 1

**Ok,this is hort,cause is very late and I really wanted to write more.Tomorrow I g2g to college,and now I need to sleep!So,sorry for the shortness,and I guess the story will become longer.Bye!I'll update Saturday I think!Ciao!**

**Chapter 15 : The Sword of Destiny -Part 1**

'You lie!'Sesshoumaru said coldly watching her lifeless body.

'Maybe I do……….maybe I don't……..Hm…….Who knows?'

'I'll just kill you now and end all this,now.I promised you long ago that I'll kill you,naraku……'he drews bouth Toikjin and Tensseiga'…that I'll put the end in your miserable life!'.

'Why to kill me now that everything that ment something to you is dead?Join me,and maybe we'll find a way to bring her soul back from the afterlife…….'

Sesshoumaru almost laugh.

'Who do you think I am?I don't need pathetic beings like you……'he said and attacked Naraku in a very quick move.

Naraku jumped and thru one of his attacks towards him.Sesshoumaru rejected with Toikjin and hit with Tensseiga Naraku's back.When he almost touched the ground, Naraku came from Sesshoumaru's bacl like a ghost and thru Toikjin from his hand.

'You play dirty like allways'

'Thank you.Its a real compliment!'

Naraku attacked him but Tensseiga's barrier kept him away.But Sesshoumaru knew that soon Naraku will use the Shikon.And there it was.Naraku start to use the shikon and succed and destroying Tensseiga's barrier and wounding Sesshoumaru.

'Bastard…'

Sesshoumaru felt something cold on him.He looked down and saw blood.His blood…

Inuyasha and the gand were staying close to Hotaru's crisalid hoping to find a way to bring her down from there but not even Tessaiga couldn't destroy the shield. Suddenly, Kagome stood and showed them something.

'What's that?'

On Hotaru's forehead a faintly symbol appeared,glowing."_I need to help him…..his in danger……..there most be something…….yes………why didn't I thought at that?The Crystal of Saturn….he can use it……….he can use the Silence against him…… Onegai……my guardian planet….you had always protected me…please now…… protect him……….."_Hotaru thought.

Naraku prepared a new attack,when a huge light appeared and a human shape with white wings appeared in front of him,between him and Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru stood hardly and looked at the shape.It was Hotaru,wearing her senshi suit,but this time with wings.She had a kind look in her eyes as she approached him.He could see thru her.It was her senshi spirit.

'Hotaru…….'he said faintly.

'Ne………I'm Saturn.But I am also Hotaru.She is me and I am her.Together we are one.Take this……….'she said and maked him sign to show Tensseiga.As he do it,she put a violet stone above her and let it fall on the sword.Tennseiga glowed strongly and become longer and larger.On her blade a symbol of Saturn appeared.

'What is it?'

'It's the** Sword of Destiny**.use it wise and save Hotaru.Save me.Save us!'she gaved him a smile and disappeared.


	16. The Sword Of Destiny Part 2

**I want to thank to all my readers and I hope they will like Hazard too...**

**Chapter 16 : The Sword of Destiny Part 2**

'Her symbol does'nt shine anymore...why?'

'I don't know...is she dead?'

Kagome gets closer and looks better.Than,a voice comes thru the dark.

'She's at the gate of the World of the Livings and the World of the Dead.'

'Kikyou..'Inuyasha whispered.

Kikyou stopped in front of the crisalid,between Inuyasha and Miroku.

'Kiykou-sama.'Miroku saluted.

Kikyou was only looking at the crisalid and at Hotaru's almost lifeless body.

'She needs him now.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru tooked Tensseiga(cause she was floating in huge energy) and a bright light occured in that moment.Sesshoumaru felt the huge energy coming into his body."_This is the power Hotaru had all this time...I can feel it burning into my blood...This desire...And suddenlly...I had found all the answers to my questions..._".Naraku attached and Sesshoumaru put simply in front of him his new sword and said coldly:

'**DELIRIOUS!**'

The sword gave out a huge mass of energy and crushed Naraku's attack and barrier.he only got time to say:

'How...'

And died.This time for good.Sesshoumaru put Destiny at his waist and looked at Naraku's ash.

'I told you I'll kill you.'

He transformed then in a white light and went back to the place he left Hotaru,hoping that Naraku lied.He got there fast and looked with a painfull look at her wounded body,kept by half in that ice crisalid,in that shield.

'Sesshoumaru'Inuyasha stood.

'You're here.Finnally.'Kikyou said.

'Miko.'he only said looking only at Hotaru.'Is she alive?'he asked with some fear hidded well.

Kikyou looked in the ground with sadness and nodded.Sesshoumaru passed his claws thru his hand flesh so he could hide his paine and tried to keep his cold gaze at her now lifeless body.

'I told you to take care of her.'he said then.

Inuyasha turned to him only to find himself next into a tree,with Toikjin in his neck.

'I told you!'

'Sesshoumaru!'Kikyou cried seriously.

'Nani?'

'It was her choice.'

Sesshoumaru didn't said a thing.He needed a guilty person for Hotaru's death and for his delate.

'It was her choice to die.She choose death as I did years ago.She choosed to die,to protect others.You knew her.'

No.No.She didn't have to die...Not like this...She had suffered to much...She deserved a hapy life with him...Together...They could finally be together,giving up at hate forever..."_I feel safe into your arms...will you keep me like this forever?"_she asked him lately the night before.He had said yes.And now she was gone."_To be together I'll have to be alive..._" her words coming back to him.She was alive but he didn't gived her attention.She believed in him and he had failed her.Sesshoumaru had failed.Failed.This word remained in his head."_I like your eyes..._'her voice coming back to his ears.He let go Inuyasha and droped Toikjin.he stood like that for a few moments and then turned to Hotaru's now grave.She looked like a godess even in death.She was like a statue now.A statue with ice wings.Her glaive resting in her left hand and the other on the crystal from her chest.If only he could touch her...

'Leave us.'he said and the others nodded.

After a few seconds he was alone with her.

'I understand now my father's suffering...'he started to say slowlly.'His paine to see his beloving woman dead... but this time I can't get to you...I can't touch you like he touched her...You're so close but still so far...You're here but you're not.You're not here to comfort me...to fight me...'

The wind start to blow and ravished his hair.Her hair got to.Her face was now revealed completly.She seemed to sleep.Then,an ideea came to him.If the wind could touch her...There had to be a whole somewhere.He drew Destiny.

'**DELIRIOUS!'**

He hit the shield powerfully and broked the shield immediatly.He put Destiny back and runed to her.He crushed the ice crisalid with his claws and tooked her body in his arms.He flew away with her and stopped on a cliff.there,he put her down and looked at her closely.What to do?

'Wait...Destiny is Tensseiga...I have your body but I don't have your soul...I'll find your soul!'he said and kissed her lips gently.

**E?What did you think?Plz tell me your opinion and maybe your suggestions!I'll try to update many times a week but its hard cause I have college now and you know how parents are!Plus I have 5 stories to finish!yep,5!Inta Eyh I'll think at her and I'll be waiting your opinions!Hm...A feudal story combinated with modern times or..lets make an oriental one...Ok,kidding...or not?You say!I love you guys!I know I have many stories started but I have all this ideas and I just have to put them on fan fiction...But you like to read stories with them isn't it?Ok,in my newest one you'll stay in surprise.It will be a love triangle.Of course...with Sesshoumaru...Hotaru...and did I ever mentioned how much I like Angel Sanctuary?Ok...lets see with who will stay Hotaru in the end.The name of the story is Hazard.Enjoy it!**


	17. The end of this

**I would like to thank to all my readers...your reviews are so nice not only at this story but at the others to...Many kisses and enjoy this one...**

**Chapter 17 :The end of it**

Sesshoumaru looked down at Hotaru's body and turned to leave when he felt her energy again.He looked back and saw her symbol on her forehead shinning pale.He smilled.

'Take care of her Saturn.'he said

Then he continued his way and stopped in a small clearing.He then drew Destiny and her blade shined already knowing her master's wish.A white gate appeared and Sesshoumaru walked inside her.He was now in a very large place,fulled with drarkness and there were two huge statues guarding a big gate.

'Open it'he demanded coldly.

One statue opened her eyes.

'Lord of this World and the Next,you wish to pass into the World of the Dead……….you may pass but remember….'

The other one opened her eyes.

'Don't say to her who you are,even if you're desperate……If you fail now,you'll lose her forever.'the other one said.

'I will not say anything.Now open.'

The gates opened and he walked into the intense light.He found himself on a huge hill,with green grass and beautifull flowers.It was such a shinny day….He saw a large tree close and under his branches,a girl,with long raiven hair standing there,writing something on a piece of paper.She weared a white dress with blue skye flowers.

'Hotaru.'he said and approached her.

The girl rised her eyes from the paper and saw him.And he saw her eyes.She smilled and he recognize her.

'Yellena.'

She stood and approached her.

'Hy Sesshoumaru.'

He didn't said a word.What could he say?He looked at her and felt feelings long time hidded coming back to surface.

'Your looking for Hotaru,don't you?'she asked kindly.

'Hai.'

'She's at the lake.'

'The……..lake?'

'Yes……..the place were you first met us……..she loves that place………'

She brushed away a lock of haire from her face.She was…….beautifull………

'I…….'

'There's no need to talk Sesshoumaru.I know.Try not to change to much……..I love you the way you were and she loves you the same……..'

'You…still……..'

'Forever I shall.But I love my sister too and I want her happiness.I want you to be happy with her.So go….'

He turned slowly and then stopped.

'Tell me Yellena……..'

'What?'

'How can humans give up to the one they love like you did?'

'But I didn't gave up……..I just stepped aside……My love is to big to be able to interfere…….Be happy my Lord……..Be happy as I wished you to bee………'she said and let the paper from her hand disappear.Then,she smilled and he knew is good-bye time.

'Good-bye,Yellena,and forgive me…..'

She disappeared and few words were heard in the wind.

'I choosed this way……you choose better……There's nothing to forgive………Just……be happy………'

He looked at the tree one more time and recognize it.It was the hill were Yellena was buried.She could finally rest in peace….She had told him what he needed to know and what she needed to say.

He turned again and walked towards the lake.But he looked at his hand and saw that his stripes disappeared.Then,his claws.He drew Toikjin and saw that he has black ahire and blue icy eyes.No sign to be demon…….He was………..human……….Then he heard a sweet voice coming from the bushes.He pushed them away and saw Hotaru,a 14 years old Hotaru,with her feets in the cold water,playing around.

'Hy.'he said and maked her stop.

'Hy!'she said and looked at him surprised.

'What are you doing?'

'I try to catch a fish……….but they are to small!'she said laughing.

'Nice……can I talk to you?'

'Why?'

'You're remembering me of a girl…..that I had lost……..'he said sadly.

She became serious and got out of the water.

'Sure……..'

'What's your name?'

'I'm Hotaru.You?'

'I'm Se…..I'm Serefin..'

'Strange name……'she giggled and maked him wanting to hugg her closely and kiss her all.

'It is……tell me……..do you have a sister?'

'Yes…….Yellena……..why?'

'Just curiousity…….'

'You?'

'Inuyasha.And his very stupid.'

She laughed again loudly.

'Were do you live?'

'There's a village close by….'

'I see…….with your parents?O……they are dead………my family told me.'he said.

She shoked her head.

'They are alive……..its a mistake…….'

'Are you sure?'

She put her hands on her head,because it was hurting her.

'They are alive.'

'Hotaru,they…'he was saying when he heard a familiar voice inside his head."_Your time is almost up….hurry……….._"

He looked at her and knew what he was going to do and say but it was his last chance.He stood,after her and wrapped his arms around her,scaring her.

'Its me Hotaru……The girl I search…is you………can't you remember us?Can't you remember our fights and your love?Remember Hotaru……Remember ME!'

She turned to him and her eyes were full with tears.

'No….don't say it……..'she said in a whisper shaking her head.

He hugged her back.

'I'm Sesshoumaru.'

Then he kissed her but in that second he felt himself sanking in the grass,losing the grip of her hands.She hold him by the hand but was still confused.

'Don't let me go..'she said like she was in trance.

'Hotaru…'he said again and lost her hand into darkness……………….

**If...I...**

**Should ...stayed...**

**I would only be in your way...**

**And so I'll go...**

**...and yet I know...**

**That I'll think of you...**

**..each step...off my way...**

He opened his eyes and saw grass.He looked around after her but she wasn't there anymore...he was alone...back to reality...he looked at his hands...It was him again...His eyes turned sad.

'Hotaru...'he said looking at the hands that just hold her and touched her delicate body.He remembered her confused eyes and he knew that she wanted to say something.The reason she didn't returned to him...

**And I will allways love you...**

**Will allways...love you...**

**Bitter-swwt..memories...**

**That's all..I have...I'm taking...all...with me...**

A cold tear wet his face and he knew that he had failed her...Failed...Sesshoumaru had failed...He couldn't bring her back...He was alone again...Maybe he was cursed...All the ones he loved and who loved him had died...First was Sara...Second...Yellena...Now...Hotaru...

**Goodbye...please don't cry...**

**'Cause we both know that I'm not...**

**...what you need...**

**I will allways...love you...**

**Will allways...love you...**

**And I hope life, will treat you kind  
**

**And I hope that you have all...****  
**

**That you ever dreamed of...  
**

**Oh, I do wish you joy...  
**

**And I wish you happiness...  
**

**But above all this...  
**

**I wish you ...love...  
**

**I love you, I will always love...  
**

He stood from the place he was and turned to walk to the place he had let her body.He had to take care of her..."_I love the way you hold me...I feel safe..."_her words returned to him.Yes..he will hold her one more time...one last time...For one last time she will feel safe...she will not be alone in darkness...he will be there to hold her...And so he walked thru the woods,back to the cliff...where she was waiting for him...

"**_They say that when you hate so long time you can't love...but its a lie...you can love...I did...I hated him so much...But now I love him as much as I hated him...I had to let him go...He desrves better...If I would return...the past would of affected us...sooner or later...you can't run from it...So I died...And I left him...I can feel his arms around me...Makes me feel so good...his so warm...I love the way he makes me feel with a simply touch...I will allways love him...And maybe...just maybe...one day...I'll rebirth...And we shall find eachother...Hate will be let behind...And there will be only love...We shall not be haunted by that shadow...that SHADOW OF...THE PAST...My name is Hotaru Tomoe...I have 18 years old and I lived to tell you this story...the story of how you can give up on hate...for love...My name is Hotaru...And this was my story...Mine and Sesshoumaru's...Sayonara..."_**

-**THE END-**


	18. Final Note

People who review my story:

Saturn's Spawn :  I loved your review at my last chapter.Yes, its true, there are no always happy endings,but is better to live and experience love and lose it than live an eternity without knowing this feelling.Thanks a lot for your reviews and I'll try to update soon at all my stories.Besides,I have many ideas for other stories………few asked me to make a sequel……..I don't think it will be….But I shall think and maybe,just maybe I will make a different ending,the one that was originally in my mind but I gaved up……

Taeniae: I don't know what to tell you…..you always say only you loved it so we didn't talked at all……….

Linda girl: Yes,it was sad……….I almost killed myself… LOL……just kidding ……But I thought that not always Sesshoumaru has the strength to save everyone…he has to lose sometimes…..and this time he lost Hotaru.

Sailor Ra: Yes,I know I have something with bad endings but……….Sesshoumaru must learn to lose sometimes and this time,as I said before,he lost Hotaru.Maybe,like I said to Saturn's Spawn I'll write the other ending,the original one. About Haruka,it was in one of your stories,Sesshi/Haruka and I said if they survive eachother…….lol………..

Harpygirl91: I'm glad you liked it!Enjoy the others!

Debora diskey: For you,the same………maybe I'll write the other ending………..but I don't think I'll write a sequel..

Enough for now………


	19. Or

**This end is for the one's who want or need a happy ending.This was the original end.Enjoy it!**

**Or………..**

"……**.._That was my story………but the end…………belongs to me…………..so I thought……….I hate seeing him like that…….so I'll return……….for a little longer……….he needs someone to control him,don't you think?"_**

**Sesshoumaru walked to the cliff where he had let her body but she wasn't there anymore.He looked around with rage in his eyes and he lost the amber from them.Red came instead of gold.But,when he turned at a sound camed from the bushes,his red went away and the gold returned.There she was..smilling………Her hair was beautifully falling on her shouldeurs and her eyes were sparkling.She showed him a medallion.The one he tooked it from her time ago.**

'**HOtaru……'his voice disappeared.**

**She smilled brightly and camed to him.**

'**You droped this.'she said.**

**But he was to happy to even hear her.He was at her side in a flash and hugged her waist with passion and kissed her long and lovely.She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him also.**

'**Are you here for good?'he asked later.**

'**Depends…….But..for now………..I'm here.'**

**He almost smilled and kissed her again.He inhaled her scent deeply,still not believing that she's here,with him,hugging him,kissing him……….giving a meaning to his life again.**

'**Why didn't you ……….'**

'**I still hate you.A part of me still does.But I love you more than I hate you.So I couldn't stay away….I love you and I need you……'**

'**I met Yellena.'**

**She nodded.**

'**She said that you have to sing me her song……'**

'**And I will……..'**

'**Will you?'**

'**I just said.'**

'**Yes,you're wright……….'**

**Hotaru tooked a step backwards and start singing.**

_**Fukai fukai mori no oku ni ima mo kitto  
Okizari ni shita kokoro kakushiteru yo **_

Sagasu hodo no chikara mo naku tsukarehateta  
Hitobito wa eien no yami ni kieru

Chisai mama nara kitto ima demo mieta kana

Bokutachi wa ikiru hodo ni  
Nakushiteku sukoshi zutsu  
Itsu wariya uso o motoi  
Tachisukumu koe mo naku

Aoi aoi sora no iro mo kizukanai mama  
Sugiteyuku mainichi ga kawatteyuku

Tsukurareta wakugumi o koe ima o ikite  
Sabitsuita kokoro mata ugokidasu yo

Toki no "rizumu" o shireba mo ichido toberu darou

Bokutachi wa samayoinagara  
Ikiteyuku doko made mo  
Shinjiteru hikari motome  
Arukidasu kimi to ima

Bokutachi wa ikiru hodo ni  
Nakushiteku sukoshi zutsu  
Itsu wariya uso motoi  
Tachisukumu koe mo naku

Bokutachi wa samayoinagara  
Ikiteyuku doko made mo  
Furikaeru  
Michi o tozashi  
Aruiteku eien ni

Tachisukumu koe mo naku ikiteyuku eien ni

**Sesshoumaru looked at her singing and he almost saw Yelle.He then knew that her soul finally was resting in peace.He had finally got her message.Even if you lose things during life…………..you find away to move on…….you can't forget……but you can find support in others.He had lost until now……..But he has Hotaru now…………and because of her…………He can let the past behind him.All the hate and rage.He tooked her in his arms and hold her tight.**

'**Lets go home,my Hotaru…'**

**She giggled and nuzzled her nose in his neck.**

'**Lets go to Rin.'**

'**She needs a brother………'he said smirking.**

**She blushed and hidded her head in his haori.**

'**I think she really needs one…………'was her reply as they turned to a powerfull light and disappeared into the pages of this story………**

**As the story ends,so does my joy.I really loved this idea and this story……..Maybe its not exactly what you wanted……..But can you say to me what would of liked more to read in this story and what to happened?I would like to know,so I could improve my fiction with this pair……..Thanks again………to my reviers…..and to Demonic Devils,you're great,thx and all the others wich I love them also.**

**THE END**


End file.
